


The Alleyway Saga

by A_Blushing_Mess



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Consentacles, Creampie, Dom Reader x Sub Venom, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Gags, Human/Monster Romance, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Morning After, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blushing_Mess/pseuds/A_Blushing_Mess
Summary: "Imagine running into Venom in a dark alley. And him cornering you, pinning you to the wall. And then he leans down towards you, his tongue slithering out to taste you, licking the side of your neck and head..." ~Princessofthedarkrealm





	1. The Alleyway

Work had gone later than you thought it would. Usually you got out at early sunset and walking home was no big deal. Plenty of other people on the street and plenty of light to see by…but now night had definitely fallen and it was dark and a bit scary. 

Luckily home was just a few blocks. Just had to hurry and keep your wits about you.

This late at night, there were hardly any other pedestrians out and about with you. Just the occasional night owl and a homeless person or two. As you were walking, there was a commotion further up the street. You heard tires screeching as cars tore around the corner, heading your way. If that wasn’t enough for you to get out of doge, you heard gunshots and one of the streetlights across the road blew out with an electric hiss and the harsh shattering of glass.

You yelped and backed up into the nearby alley, hiding in the shadows and hoping whatever was happening would pass you on by.

The cars snarled past, and the gunshots soon faded with distance. Sirens wailed as police cars followed close behind.

You sighed with relief, kicking yourself again for moving to New York last summer. The big city sure had more opportunities than your tiny hometown but sometimes you wondered if the risks outweighed the rewards. You were just about to head out of the alleyway and back onto the sidewalk when a muffled thump sounded just beside you and the wind of the impact lightly tossed your hair.

You gasped with surprise and turned to see a hulking shape moving in the darkness – it was huge and black and seemed to glisten with a strange oily wetness. The thing moved toward you, hunched and walking on all fours. Your wide eyes managed to make out the shape of its large hands gripping at the ground as a head with big white eyes stared at you. Describing the “face” was difficult. It was humanoid in shape but there were no features aside from the eyes that were like smeared makeup or foggy car windshields – no pupils or signs of life.

But the thing was definitely alive as it continued to approach you, its movements lithe and predatory.

Your mouth hung open but no sound came out. Your body was still twitchy with adrenalin leftover from hiding from the car chase and now that jittery cocktail of hormones and fear was pumped with renewed fervor. Despite what was happening, your fight or flight response seemed to not be in working order at the moment. Typical. Your feet seemed glued to the ground right when you needed to haul ass the most.

 _If I was gonna die tonight, getting shot by a stray bullet might’ve been quicker than being mauled by whatever this is,_  you thought bitterly to yourself in the privacy of your mind.

It came closer still, to the point where you probably could’ve reached out and touched its face with your fingertips.

You heard the deep grating sound of it sniffing you curiously. You didn’t see any nostrils flaring in the process, just some… wrinkles in its flesh a bit below the eyes.

Whatever it smelled on you, the creature became ten times more interested. It lunged forward suddenly, closing any remaining distance between you in an instant. You yelped as its huge clawed hands dug into the brickwork of the building behind you and forced your back up against the wall. Its otherwise blank face seemed to split in half as a hellish mouth opened wide, streams of saliva dribbling from its numerous sharp teeth. A long rope of glistening red tongue slithered out, curling hungrily in the cold night air.

You managed a sort of nervous “uhh….” but that was all before the creature leaned down and slowly licked its way up the side of your face, from the collar of your shirt up to your ear. 

Anything protesting that you might’ve managed to say was cut off in a loud gasp at the sensation of that tongue trailing against your skin. The heat was incredible and the slick wetness made your muscles clench with unexpected arousal in the pit of your stomach.

That should  _not_  have felt as good as it did.

It must’ve been longer than you remembered between now and the last time someone had touched you in a way that stirred your blood like this. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you could feel your pulse hammering in your temples on either side of your head. It was all you could do to hold back a soft sigh of delight.

_On second thought, maybe being eaten by a monster wouldn’t be so bad?_

The creature seemed none too concerned with your squirming. It nuzzled your neck, the feel of its flesh cool and smooth against your skin. You’d expected it to feel wet somehow but it was dry, soft, and vaguely rubbery. Its tongue delved further down into your shirtfront and swept across your chest.

 **“ _You carry something…”_**  it growled. Its voice was deep and sounded like two or three voices stuck together, but there was a certain masculine undertone.

“Wha?” you mumbled, feeling his tongue pass over one of your bra cups, making your nipple harden in response.

**“ _We want… something sweet…”_**

Trying to ignore what that voice was doing to your libido, especially with such a delightful and open-ended request – Suddenly you remembered the candy bar in your shirt pocket. You were still in your work clothes and you’d tucked a half-eaten Hershey’s bar in there to save for later. The late nights made you sleepy and sometimes you had a little caffeinated candy snack to wake yourself back up.

You didn’t really want his tongue to stop exploring but you didn’t want the poor thing to go hungry either.

“Here,” You said.

He drew his head back to make room for your hands and you pulled the candy bar out of your moistened shirt pocket and held it out to him. 

 His tongue lashed out and snatched the chocolate bar right out of its wrapper, his teeth gnashing it to bits in an instant. He swallowed loudly and released a guttural purring sound as he licked his tongue across his teeth.

You watched, mesmerized, feeling your stomach clench again at the erotic sight.

“I have more… Chocolate, I mean,” you muttered, uncertain if he would even want it but figuring it was worth a shot. Watching him eat was so fascinating.

He paused and watched you curiously for a moment. Then he lowered himself into a sort of crouched position, giving you some room to breathe, and nodded with polite interest.

You drew your bag from your shoulder and rustled through it, shoving your phone and your pepper spray aside and searching for the candy bars you hoarded from the vending machine at work. You wouldn’t deny the fact that you had a sweet tooth, you just didn’t expect it to come in handy like it was tonight… 

You managed to find two packs of  _Twix_  and a  _Milky Way_  to share with your fellow chocolate connoisseur.

He tore them apart and wolfed them down just like he’d done to the first one. When he’d finished he looked up at you again and didn’t break eye contact as he licked the smears of chocolate from his clawed fingertips.

 **“ _Thank you…_ ”** he murmured with relief.

“No problem,” you replied as casually as possible while feeling his voice rumble its way through your brain.

While you were kind of expecting an exchange of goodbye’s, the creature tilted his head and slowly leaned forward.

 **“ _You… are sweet…_ ”** he murmured with a slight hiss in his words, taking a hold of your shirt and pulling the collar aside just a bit so he could wipe up the drool he’d left on your neck with the palm of his hand.

It was clear he was trying to make amends for slobbering all over you without warning earlier tonight but you couldn’t help but shudder at his touch. It made a passionate electricity course through you and you found yourself leaning into his hand.

 **“ _You… are not afraid?_ ”** he asked, a touch of surprise in his tone.

“N-not anymore,” you said a little too quickly, “I mean, if all you wanted was chocolate—I totally get that.”

A nervous laugh fell out of your mouth with an attempt at a joke.

The creature smiled with his big mouth full of sharp, jagged teeth. They glinted in the moonlight and a little stream of saliva slid from his chin. The sight sparked such an awful heat within you, it was all you could do not to whimper, remembering all too clearly how delicious his tongue had felt against your cheek and your neck.

_Oh, fuck me…_

You knew you weren’t being subtle but it was still much to your dismay when you realized there was a sort of knowing look in his eyes. It was like he was well aware of the implications of your flushed face and the way your thighs were clenched firmly together. You swore he could hear the sound of your heart pounding against your sternum.

Blushing with embarrassment, you lowered your head and looked away. Before you could begin to wiggle out from behind this big beasty and hurry home out of shame, an oily black hand rose up and pressed against the alley wall, blocking you in. At the same time, his finger curled beneath your chin and gently lifted your head. 

 **“ _We appreciate your generosity…_ ”** he murmured warmly with a sly edge to his smile, **“ _How may we return the favor?_ ”**

“Huh?” you gasped, totally not expecting this in the slightest.

 **“ _Surely there is something we can do…?_ ”** he asked, his voice a seductive purr as he leaned in close enough for you to feel his breath on your parted lips. The hand he held beneath your chin shifted so that he could grip your neck, his claws grazing your feverish skin.

“I… heh, um—” you stammered excitedly, your chest tightening and making it harder to speak. He was so close now; he was all you could see. His hulking form filled your vision.

 **“ _Something… sweet…_ ”** he hissed tantalizingly. Then he trailed the tip of his tongue against your lips, back and forth, imploring for entry.

_Oh god—_

You let him in as quickly as possible, moaning loudly as the warmth and wetness filled your mouth along with the sweet taste of chocolate. His tongue curled around yours, stroking it hungrily. You could feel the bumps of his taste buds pulsing against the insides of your cheeks and it was everything you wanted it to be and more.

Your eyes rolled back in your head before fluttering closed. It was hard to get air in through your nose fast enough, but you didn’t care, sinking happily into the dizzying pleasure.

His big hands went to your chest, his thumbs circling your nipples firmly enough that you could feel it through your clothes. If anything, the fact that your clothes were still on made it so much better due to the friction of the fabric against your sensitive skin. You could feel his clawed fingers interlacing behind your back, meaning you could basically fit in his cupped hands. The size and strength of him was knee weakening.

You reached out to grip his face with trembling hands, feeling the thick muscles of his jaw work as he continued to swirl his tongue inside your mouth. You had to strain to pull him closer, barely having the strength to move something so large and sturdy. His neck had to be as thick as a tree trunk for crying out loud.

After a stimulating few minutes, the creature growled heatedly and drew his long tongue out of your mouth with a wet popping sound – you had been sucking on it as hard as you could, not wanting to let it go. He groaned deeply, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. You recognized the sounds of arousal even though it sounded more like it was coming from a crocodile rather than from a man.

You were gasping for breath with a stream of drool connecting your mouth with his but still you wanted more. He let you pull him closer with your little hands, chuckling darkly as you kissed your way across his face and his slobbery teeth. Just – kisses everywhere, as many as you could manage.

 **“ _My my_ ,”** he purred with delight, **“ _aren’t you a hungry one…_ ”**

You weren’t in a position to act like  _that_  wasn’t true.

Using just one of his hands, he captured both of yours at the wrists and pinned them above your head against the rough brickwork of the wall behind you. Then he leaned down again and you noticed his face change as he moved, flowing like liquid rubber down over his teeth so that he actually had lips to speak of. They were soft and full and you moaned when he kissed you. The feel of his lips was so unique and alien and you couldn’t get enough.

His tongue delved into your mouth again, rolling against yours and making you clench as warmth and wetness gathered between your legs.  

 **“ _Mhmm…_ ”** he murmured between kisses, **“ _we love the taste of you._ ”**

He withdrew his tongue only to replace it with his thumb, gripping your jaw in his hand and massaging the flat of your tongue with his fingertip. (You’d thought that claw would’ve been a problem but it was like it wasn’t even there?)

You sucked on his thumb eagerly, biting down on his knuckle and moaning around his finger. When he drew his hand downward, he slowly pulled your lower lip down with it, smearing a line of your own saliva down your chin. His hand moved lower, palm sliding down the front of your wrinkled shirt until he reached the clasp of your pants and undid the button with surprising ease.

“Wait,” you gasped, remembering how sharp those claws had felt even when he’d been using them lightly against your neck. Surely putting them inside of you with lots of soft tissue and nerve endings would be a bad idea.

The beast seemed to know what the matter was, lifting that wandering hand from your pants and holding it up instead in front of your face. The sharp claws shrank right before your eyes, leaving his fingertips softly rounded and perfectly desirable for such activities as would take place between your legs.

 **“ _Not to worry_ ,”** he rumbled warmly, grinning at the look of disbelief on your face, **“ _We would not hurt a sweet little thing like you.”_**

While you were still reeling at the thought of the endless possibilities of a shape-shifting lover, he picked up where he had left off with those new clawless fingertips.

That broad hand slid right down into your underwear, making you squeak with delight while your body trembled against the wall at his touch. He teased you for a while, taking his time, massaging your folds and circling your entrance without actually going in. His touch was slick and effortless with how wet you were for him. You could feel your own pulse beating against his fingertips. Your clitoris was throbbing for attention.

 **“ _You want this, hm?_ ”** he purred, biting his lower lip with excitement, **“ _Right here, right now?”_**

 “Yes!” you whined, your hips thrusting against his hand as you tried to create enough friction to ease the terrible tension in your gut, “Yes,  _please!_ ”

He chuckled wickedly, obviously enjoying your begging, before he finally pressed his finger fully inside of you. You had to bite your lip to keep from crying out as pleasure rolled over you, making your back arch against the wall of the building behind you. Even though you did your best to smother your moans, they got more and more audible with each experimental flex of his finger.

 **“ _We had a feeling you were a loud one_ ,”** he whispered sinfully into your ear, leaning close and trailing his tongue along the corner of your tightly-clenched jaw, **“ _We like that…but we can’t risk drawing too much attention at this time of night, hmm?_ ”**

“I know, I’m sorry,” you stammered breathlessly, “I just— _Haah!_ ”

His finger had found your sweet spot and you couldn’t remember how to form words. 

**“ _Oh, how we love the sounds you’re making, sweet thing… but perhaps this could help?”_  **

You wondered distractedly what he was asking you at that moment, when suddenly a tendril of oily blackness flowed from his upraised arm and secured itself over your mouth, effectively muffling your voice and keeping your volume more subdued.

He kept his milky white eyes on your face, waiting for confirmation that his weird living goo tape was all right with you. 

You nodded enthusiastically, finding the thought of light bondage in this scenario to be extremely hot.

The creature smiled what could only be described as an  _evil_  smile before pressing another finger deep inside of you. They were thick on their own and two of them filled you in such a way that it drove you crazy. Your legs jerked as a strangled moan squeezed its way out of your sealed lips, your toes already curling in your shoes. 

_Holy shit—_

After giving you a moment to adjust, he started a steady rhythm of thrusting his fingers in and out of you up to the knuckles. Once inside, he would flex them in such a way that would send heated electric tingles lancing outward from your core. Your abdominal muscles were clenching so hard, you could barely stand it. Your head swam with heat and hormones and no amount of gasping for air seemed to be enough.

The lewd wet sounds coming from between your legs seemed so loud as he continued to thrust his fingers so deep inside and it was such an erotic thrill.

He began to go even faster somehow, releasing hot, animalistic growls in time with each thrust of his hand. He dipped his head to graze your neck with his teeth, his tongue slithering down between your breasts and rolling there inside your cleavage. Your whole body was rocking up and down. He was so strong, he was basically lifting you off of the ground with each thrust.

You could barely see straight. That delicious numbness of release was beginning to build deep in your stomach. Oh god, you were so close –

 **“ _Come for us_ ,”** he hissed so deliciously in your ear, **“… _Come for Venom_.” **

 _Venom,_  you repeated giddily in your head, loving the fact that you knew his name,  _Venom!_

At that moment, all of the pleasure that he had been building up inside of you burst suddenly, washing across you like a hot, prickling wave of breathless release. You called out his name as best you could with some black goo covering your mouth as you came hard, clenching around his big fingers and shuddering violently against the wall.

Your legs jerked uncontrollably, trying to close against the intense sensations, but he bit down on your neck and continued to use his fingers so that he carried you through the first orgasm and then pushed you right over the edge a second time. That one really made you scream, though the sound was smothered and rightly so, otherwise someone would’ve definitely heard it. 

The heavenly sensation slowly faded and left you in a sort of warm, tingly haze. You hung your head exhaustedly, wheezing through your nose as the muscles of your thighs kept jumping beneath your skin with orgasmic aftershocks. Oh god, you hadn’t felt this good in years…

When Venom slowly drew his fingers out of you, you moaned at the lingering sensitivity from his touch. When you looked up, your face flushed red at the sight of him thoroughly sucking his fingers clean of your wetness. He even swirled his tongue between his fingers, making sure to get every last drop.

 **“ _So sweet_ ,”** he sighed, groaning with pleasure, his breathing slightly uneven.

After a moment, he gently let your arms down from their upright position against the wall. You stumbled on your weakened legs, but he caught you quickly with one hand under your arm and another at your waist to steady you. When you seemed a little more capable of standing on your own two feet, he reached out and drew the black substance that had come from his flesh back into himself and off of your mouth to let you breathe.

 **“ _It seems like you enjoyed that…_ ”** he smirked devilishly, looking quite pleased with himself.

You could only manage a sort of breathless laugh, not having the sass-capacity to deny the truth. Trying to pull yourself together, you tucked your tangled hair out of your eyes and shyly re-did the button of your pants.

Interrupting you, Venom leaned in close to nuzzle his face in the crook of your neck, his sharp teeth nipping at your throat just hard enough to make your breath catch.

 **“… _We enjoyed it too_ ,”** he murmured, his voice rumbling through your veins like an erotic little earthquake.

It was saddening when he backed up a bit and stood up straight as if the fun was over.

**“ _But it’s time we got you home. This night hasn’t been the safest for a tasty morsel such as yourself… Please allow us to escort you_.”**

Your mouth gaped with surprise for a moment. Two orgasms and company on a walk home afterward all in one night? Wow, you were feeling like quite the lucky girl considering you had to stay later at work when you didn’t want to. Funny how things lined up in unexpected ways.

Venom offered his big, strong arm for you to hold onto, like a knight escorting a princess in the days of old, and you giggled in quite a youthful, feminine fashion before you could stop yourself. 

The two of you started off down the street after you explained directions to your home nearby. You still couldn’t believe how thick his arm was, pulling it close against your chest to marvel at the firmness.

“I have more chocolate at my apartment,” You muttered in a conspiratorial tone, almost too softly to be heard. You were surprised at yourself but it seemed you were unable to keep the information to yourself. 

There was a brief pause where Venom must’ve processed what you just said. Then he started laughing, at first a soft rumble deep in his chest and then a loud monstrous cackling that bounced off of the building walls around you both. He shifted his grasp, lightly pulling his arm free only to wrap it tightly around your waist and pull you flush against his side so that it was almost difficult to walk.

**“ _You have quiet the appetite… Your hunger rivals our own… We are impressed._ ”**

You blushed with an erotic pride, loving the firm planes of his body moving against yours as you walked – you were already imagining how good it would feel to straddle him and couldn’t wait to get back home to your bed that was definitely not up to the challenge.  
  
——– 

 


	2. The Apartment Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Reader ran into Venom in an alleyway and things got pretty heated, the two head back to her apartment to pick up where they left off – I’m gonna go All The Way TM

\---

 

The hurried walk to your apartment was quick and uneventful. You hadn’t been far from home when you’d originally ducked into the alleyway, after all of this crazy stuff had first started. Wait, not “uneventful” – that word was hardly appropriate. There was a big, beefy goo creature escorting you home. Venom was nearly twice your size and his inky black hip rolled against your side as you walked.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you failed to contain your excitement about his continued company this evening. He had already brought you quite a bit of pleasure and your mind was racing considering the fuller spectrum of what he was capable of as a lover. Your legs were still a bit unsteady from the lingering bliss of the orgasms you’d had earlier – luckily his massive arm around your waist was holding you steady.

“Here we are,” you announced a bit breathlessly, gesturing with your open palm toward the façade of your apartment building. 

 **“ _Good_ ,”** Venom murmured, only removing his arm enough so that you could rummage through your purse and get your keys. His voice dripped like hot fudge down the length of your spine and sent a little thrill coursing through you. The sound was so deep and stimulating, it wasn’t even fair…

You unlocked the outer door and politely held it open for Venom to duck inside. His head was only a few feet from hitting the ceiling but he managed to lumber on through the entryway and into the building. You caught up and moved in front of him to lead the way. It was so late and so dark – the building was like a ghost town – and the thought of the security cameras recording the way you were slipping down the halls as quickly as possible with a burly carnivorous creature following just behind you made you downright giddy.

The questions your landlord could ask if he saw…

It was nearly 2 am so hopefully no one was paying too much attention – but the heady rush in your veins made you consider that some little part of you almost wanted to get caught. You quickened your pace down the hall with Venom lumbering close enough behind you so that you could feel his barrel chest brushing against the back of your hair. His massive body could enfold you like a warm blanket and it was driving you crazy just thinking about it.

It was necessary to take the elevator up three floors to get to your apartment. You had to squish up against Venom’s side to fit together. His flesh was so cool and smooth against your arm where your short-sleeved shirt left you uncovered. You swore you felt a bit of a…grip? Like his skin was sticking to yours in the proximity. A blush painted your cheeks and you risked a glance upward to his toothy face.

Those milky white eyes were on you, making your blush deepen further.

The idea of being shoved tight in an elevator with an inky black creature while stupid instrumental music played was too funny to ignore. There had been a call for silence while sneaking through the building so late at night but now, in this tiny space, you couldn’t help but laugh. It started soft and then got embarrassingly loud so that your shoulders shook with it and you had to cover your mouth. Then you started picturing your facial expression if someone had told you earlier that you would take a monster home tonight, and that was just too much.

Venom grinned at you, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to lap at the side of your face and making your laughter shoot up to a loud squeal. A deep, guttural laugh rumbled like thunder in his chest – you could feel the vibrations rolling through his body into yours. The elevator opened with a “ping” and the two of you hurried out, still laughing. You and Venom stumbled down the hall to your door, at last.

As you went to put the key in the lock, you felt something cool and smooth slide up the back of your shirt and tug at your bra clasp. Another glistening black tendril wrapped around your upper thigh and squeezed, the inner coil rubbing at you between your legs. You stuttered, almost dropping your keys. When you looked over your shoulder to give him a playful glare, he shamelessly licked his massive tongue across his teeth in sultry reply.

Quivering with excitement, you jammed the key into the lock impatiently and shoved the door open, finally getting to a place where you could be alone with Venom.

He stepped in behind you and pressed his big, clawed hand against the door, shutting it with a very solid  _thump_. 

_All right. Here you are. In your apartment. Alone. With Venom…_

_Hoo boy._

“Sorry about the mess,” you muttered, setting your bag down on the countertop and feeling a bit self-conscious about the state of the place. You really needed to dust more and pick up those scattered clothes.

Venom made a dismissive “ _pfft_ ” sound as if that was quite far down on his list of things he was noticing. Though he was definitely looking around, checking out your bookshelves and the framed photos on your walls, his white eyes kept flicking back to you.  

You kind of couldn’t believe he was really there. He took you up on your offer. This was really happening. And you were still in your work clothes and not exactly looking your best after a long shift. And it had been quite a while since you’d been with a  _human_ , let alone someone as strange and marvelous as him… Needless to say, this was all a bit nerve-wracking. Your confidence was draining like warmth in a blizzard.

Those eyes like smeared white paint noticed the way you were gnawing on your bottom lip.

 **“ _You seem shy even though we already know what you look like when you come_ ,”** he said, his lips twitching into a smirk that let his teeth glimmer in the low light.

A heated blush rose to your face and the line of your mouth stiffened with embarrassment, but… he sure as hell wasn’t lying. Being nervous at this point seemed kind of silly.

If he was going to hurt you, he could’ve easily done it already in the alleyway. Fear had gripped your heart when you’d first heard the heavy  _thump_  of his arrival and saw him staring at you with such hunger and so many teeth, but now—

_You know what? Yeah. Let’s go._

Squaring your shoulders with determination, you marched into the kitchen and grabbed your favorite bag of chocolates from the cupboard. They were individually-wrapped  _Godiva_  truffles filled with a chocolate ganache. Fucking delicious. When you came back, Venom was lounging on your couch. His big arm was draped over the back of it. He had left you a perfect spot to slide in next to him and you took him up on that offer.

This close, you could feel the faint thump of his heartbeat in his chest.

“Ya like dark chocolate?” you asked, looking up at him with a smile and shaking the bag of chocolates lightly so he could hear that there were plenty of them to eat.

 **“ _We like everything sweet_ ,”** he purred in a way that was quite suggestive, calling to mind the way he had slurped your juices off of his fingers with relish only an hour or so ago.

Your chest tightened and you looked away to hide yet another blush, acting like the bag of chocolates needed your full attention. You took out one of the truffles and unwrapped it, tossing the wrapper onto the coffee table and holding the treat out to him. You made eye contact squarely, waiting for him to make the next move.

Venom didn’t take his eyes off of you in return as he slowly parted his jaws. His tongue slithered out to purposely slide across your knuckles and swirl in the center of your palm before actually drawing the chocolate from your fingers. Your breath caught and your stomach did a little flip as he swallowed. Your hand threatened to quiver so you folded it into a fist and quickly shoved it back in the bag of treats out of sight.

“So, you know I was inviting you back here for chocolate literally but also as like, a euphemism, right?” you asked as conversationally as possible, unwrapping another truffle and popping it into your mouth. The dark chocolate ganache melted on your tongue and made your taste buds sing a sweet little tune.

Venom chuckled, a deep and gurgling sound.

**“ _Yes. You weren’t subtle. We could feel the heat pouring off of your little body and we can still feel it now…”_**

“Haa, okay,” you said with a shaky laugh feeling relieved, “It seemed obvious but I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page tonight… It – It’s been a while, I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m trying not to overthink this whole thing but I don’t wanna be stupid about it either… Is there anything I should know before we… er, continue?”

While you spoke, you offered him another chocolate and he took it with an effortless flick of his tongue, so quick and smooth it didn’t even affect the pace of the conversation.

 **“ _Hmm…_ ”** Venom hummed while swallowing, appearing pensive, **“ _You have our name. You have our interest. You have our word that we will do you no harm tonight…unless of course you like it rough_.”**

His voice dropped to a dangerously sultry degree as he spoke that last word and you couldn’t act like  _THAT_  didn’t send an erotic thrill down your spine. Oh sweet Jesus, the potential of what this evening could result in was so deliciously overwhelming…

“…A-Anything you want to know about me?” you asked softly, offering him another chocolate and trying to act like your mind wasn’t a squirming, moaning sin bin right now.

Venom took the treat lightly between his claws. Instead of eating it himself, he leaned closer to you and pressed it to your lips. 

**“ _We wish to know your name.”_**

You blinked, surprised that you hadn’t mentioned it before but… you had been a bit swept up in this chance encounter with Venom.

“(Your name),” you murmured, leaning forward and taking the chocolate in your mouth, wrapping your lips around his fingertips and sucking in the process. (The way he growled softly in response was so satisfying.)

 **“ _(Your name),_ ”** Venom repeated, as if tasting the word on his tongue. The sound made you shiver, swallowing a bit roughly around your chocolate as it went down. He reached out and gently gripped your jaw in his massive hand, making sure you were looking right at him as he ran his thumb across your lips.

 **“ _Can we kiss you now, (your name)?_ ”** he asked with a heated intensity.

Oh, the sound of his eldritch voice saying your name was too good, let alone attached to such a question. It made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Uh-huh,” you mumbled, fluttering your eyelashes dreamily before you could stop yourself.

The hand that held your jaw slid around to cup the back of your head and pull you forward so his lips could meet yours. The oh-so-sweet taste of chocolate passed between your mouths, hot and wet as his tongue slid inside. 

You couldn’t help but moan, the feel of it was so good. You opened your mouth wider and tilted your head to grant him better access to go even deeper. Without looking, you tossed the bag of remaining chocolates onto the table, leaving your hands free to grip his face and try your best to pull him closer.

Venom rolled his massive body forward, pushing just enough to lay you down onto your back on the couch beneath him.

Your heart thudded turbulently in your chest as you spread your legs to allow him to settle between them.

He pressed down on you just enough for you to feel a hint of his considerable weight and it made you tremble beneath him as arousal continued to knot up your stomach. Your nipples hardened, straining to be free of your clothing so they could feel the broad expanse of his chest as skin against skin.

 _Oh, god yes…_  you thought, unable to speak the words aloud because your mouth was full of otherworldly tongue.

Then, as if you weren’t struggling to think straight already, Venom started to grind on you with his muscular abs between your legs.

“ _Mmnff—!_ ” you squeaked, clenching your thighs on either side of his waist as your body tensed all over. He was so strong, he slid you a good foot or so up the couch with each slow thrust. You wondered if he could feel the heated throbbing in your clitoris with how hard he was pressed against you.

Venom drew his head back just a bit to let you breathe, his mouth leaving yours with a sinful wet sucking sound. He licked his lips and smiled, swallowing as slobber dribbled from his chin and soaked into your shirt. His lower body continued to grind against yours and he growled with approval at the signs of pleasure all over your face.

Panting heavily with drool dribbling from the corners of your open mouth, you could feel the slight ache already forming in your kiss-swollen lips. You wanted more – more signs that this was real and that he was totally, undeniably here and loving you tonight.  More marks on your body so that it wouldn’t forget this experience any time soon. 

As if he could read your mind, Venom nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck, grazing your feverish skin sharply with his teeth and making you gasp at the sensation. Then he trailed his tongue across the lines he’d left to soothe them. His lips pressed to your throat over and over again, sucking on your skin so that you knew his kisses would be visible in the morning.

 **“ _Ahh, you taste DELICIOUS… We can’t get enough_ ,”** he hissed fervently against your skin, salivating as his breathing grew heavier and more animalistic.

He placed more such marks on your collar and shoulder, sliding his open mouth over your skin and letting his teeth and tongue come out to play whenever he wished. And god, you wished it too – you were a feverish, trembling mess beneath him.

“ _Venom,_ ” you moaned weakly as his tongue slithered down into your shirt collar and delved right into your bra cup. You’d desperately wanted to know what his tongue would feel like on your chest from the moment he’d licked you in the alleyway and now you knew that it was fucking  _divine_. His tongue was so long, he could wrap it around your breast more than once in a sort of massaging coil that was hot and wet and made you want to melt. And then the tip encircled your nipple and squeezed.

“ _Ah!_ ” you whimpered loudly, your back arching off the couch as pleasure lanced through you. You gripped the cushion beneath you with trembling hands for support as he released your left breast and turned his attention to the right. And  _still_  he was grinding on you unrelentingly. You could feel the wetness of arousal soaking through the crotch of your pants so that there was no way to hide it anymore. 

 **“ _Where’s your bedroom?_ ”** Venom whispered, nibbling at your earlobe.

“E-end of the hall,” you managed, gasping and squirming beneath him.

His big hands were on you, one supporting your head and the other taking a hold of both of your legs simultaneously behind your knees. He lifted you easily, like you weighed about as much as a throw pillow, cradling you in his big arms. Then he carried you bridal-style down the hall, still pressing sloppy kisses to your face and neck, making your feet kick with girlish excitement. He gave your bedroom door a light kick to open it and still sent it banging into the opposite wall.

He tossed you lightly on the bed and you laughed as you bounced freely on the plushy surface. Then he crawled onto the bed and joined you, the whole frame groaning and squeaking with his weight.

Venom saw to the removal of the rest of your clothing, considerately not tearing the jacket you would need for work tomorrow. You wanted him to just rip all of the clothes on your body to shreds but bras were expensive and your manager would kill you if you needed  _another_  replacement uniform. Besides, him uncovering your body bit by bit instead of all at once was actually pretty hot. (It also gave you time to brace yourself.)

When you were lying there, naked, in front of him, your face was a burning red hue. It had been so long since anyone had seen you naked, that feeling of vulnerability was new and nerve-wracking all over again. You dropped your gaze to hide for a moment behind the curtain of your hair before you mustered the nerve to look up and see his expression. It made your heart hiccup to realize that streams of drool were pouring from his chin as he gazed at you, his lips slowly drawing back from his teeth as if he just couldn’t wait for a bite.

_Oh._

You thought you’d seen a “ _You look good enough to eat_ ” look before but you were  _wrong._

Venom crawled forward, swift and predatory, so that he was crouched over you. His big white eyes passed over your body with hungry relish, his broad hands reaching out to touch you. He squeezed your breasts for a moment before his hands slid down across your bare stomach, making it clench with arousal. Then he trailed his claws lightly along your hips, leaving thin little lines that blended in with your stretch marks before fading.

 **“ _Mmn… Your flesh is so soft…_ ”** he groaned appreciatively, making goose bumps ripple across your skin. He leaned down, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your chest and stomach and sucking at your navel until your back arched and you moaned. The sensations were so nice, you let your eyes slip closed and just focused on the feel of everything… Ah, the soft, rubbery smoothness of his lips accompanied by the occasional grazes of his sharp teeth. He was leaving trails of wetness all across your skin with the saliva dribbling from his jaws as he moved lower and lower down your body.

It was then that he took a hold of your thighs and smoothly drew them apart before his mouth, releasing a heavy sigh that cooled against the wetness between your legs.

Your eyes shot open and your breath caught in your chest.

Oh god, here we go. It was happening. You’d been thinking about this since you met him and now he was really there, his mouth a mere six inches from what was probably going to be one of the most amazing experiences of your life. You bit your lower lip hard, barely able to contain your excitement.

Venom tilted his head to the side and sucked at the skin of your inner thigh, leaving it wet and aching.

A strangled whimper pulled from your lips because you couldn’t believe he was teasing you right now but god, his mouth was so good and the way he was building up the tension in your gut was unbearably exquisite. Your whole body was quivering as you panted through your open mouth, moaning when he gave your other thigh a long, slow lick with his tongue.

 **“ _Tell us where you want it_ ,”** Venom purred, taking pleasure in making you beg. 

“Inside me,  _please!_ ” you mewled, your hips straining to move closer to his mouth but he pressed one of his big, heavy arms across your pelvis to hold you still. It was like being pinned by a metal I-beam – you weren’t going anywhere. His other hand gripped your left thigh to spread you open, his long fingers wrapping all the way around as his claws indented your skin.

You opened your mouth to start asking really sweetly for him to continue, but it turned out your words weren’t necessary – suddenly Venom ran the flat of his broad tongue up the center of your folds, from bottom to top, giving your clitoris a good flick in the process. The fact that his tongue was so long meant that a single lick lasted for upwards of 10 seconds – as did your gasping moan. Another slow stroke that made the muscles in your legs bunch up as he used the tip of his tongue to delve into you just a bit before pulling back out. Then he pressed his lips to you in a wet, sucking kiss.

“Haa- _hhhngnghg–!!_ ” you couldn’t form words but sounds were coming out of you anyway.

One moment he would use stunning precision, sliding the dexterous tip of his tongue between your folds on one side and then the other. He saw to every inch of your slick, twitching flesh like no one else ever had. It was so easy to overlook the rest of the vulva in favor of the clitoris being the high point of pleasure but Venom took his time, sliding his tongue along every bit of you that he could. Then the next moment he was broad and all encompassing, using the wider part of his tongue to just engulf the entirety of your vulva and make you shudder at the fuller feeling of pleasure.

When the prominent bumps of his taste buds ran across your clitoris, it was like nothing you had ever felt before, so unpredictable and stimulating that you had to slap your hand over your mouth to smother a brief but sharp scream. 

Suddenly, Venom’s mouth left you completely.

You whined with confusion and dismay, looking up to see what was wrong.

 **“ _We had to quiet you in the alleyway outside, but now we want to hear you… Please, don’t hold back… Let us hear you,”_**  he murmured, his voice lower and rougher than usual. His lips were glistening with wetness that probably came from both his tongue and between your legs in equal measures.

“O-Okay,” you breathed unevenly, your cheeks flushing red with fresh heat as you thought about what the neighbors might think… You lay back down on the bed and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and grabbing fistfuls of your comforter to resist covering your own mouth.

Venom made a deep, humming sound of approval as he lowered his mouth and pressed a grateful kiss to your clitoris, making you jolt with delight. Any concerns about your neighbors dropped down to the bottom of your priorities list. He kissed you again, drawing your sodden folds into his mouth and sucking on them noisily.

“ _Mmnhmnn_ —Haa!” you gasped aloud when at last his tongue pressed against your entrance, making you clench so that your body almost sucked him in right then and there. With how wet you were, it was basically effortless. Just a little more of a push and you felt him slip inside of you.

_God, yes!! Finally!!_

Moving slowly and carefully, he inserted inch after inch of that hot, wet tendril, exploring your inner walls as they trembled around him. Seeing as his tongue tapered in width, it stretched you more the deeper it went. Though you had clearly seen that pink rope of muscle hang a good two feet out of his mouth, you still couldn’t believe how much of it there really was. When you thought it was near its end, even more would come forth from his toothy jaws.  

Venom paid attention to your face and to the way your body was quivering to know when you had reached your limit. When you inhaled sharply and your breath hitched in your throat, he drew back a bit and gave you a moment to adjust. You felt so full, it was incredible – when you clenched your vaginal muscles experimentally, you received a heated aching sensation that made you moan weakly.

Venom lifted the arm that he’d used to pin you down and stroked your abdomen softly with the palm of his hand, helping to soothe the tension in your gut. 

God, it felt so good, and he hadn’t even started moving yet. You made yourself take some deep breaths and relax your muscles a little so that things could continue to go smoothly. When you were a bit more comfortable, Venom shifted his grasp so that both of his hands were gripping each your thighs and holding you open before him with your legs thrown back over his shoulders. After he felt that you were ready to proceed, he slowly drew his tongue part way out of you and then slid it back in.

 _Ah, fuck._  You bit your lip, humming with pleasure and sucking in air through your nose at a jagged pace. He got a steady rhythm going, thrusting it in and out. It still felt like he was getting you acquainted with his despicably talented tongue before working up to something bigger and you were  _so_  here for that, whatever it was. You knew he was capable of so much more and you waited with eager anticipation for him to prove you right. 

Almost on cue, you felt Venom push his tongue in deeper and  _roll_  it inside of you, stimulating parts of you that hadn’t ever been touched in that way before. His tongue rolled and twisted in time with his thrusts and he growled with hunger, the sound reverberating through you between your legs with deep, rumbling vibrations.

A strangled moan squeezed out of your throat, your eyes screwing shut as you clenched your teeth together, trying to be quiet. You didn’t lift your hands from the comforter or do anything to cover your mouth, as he had asked. You were being good, it was just that being quiet was an old habit that was hard for you to break.

Pushing you – and what you thought was possible – even further, Venom coiled his tongue in a corkscrew type shape so that it was more of a thick, ribbed stalk than a long, tapering tendril. When  _that_ writhing thing delved deep inside of you—

“Ah!  _Oh my_ — _fuck! Haah! haahhh!!_ ” You couldn’t hold back your ragged moans and curses, your voice shooting up an octave higher in your frenzy. Complete sentences were impossible but you were trying, for him. He wanted to hear you, after all.

There was no way to overstate the volume of his coiled tongue slurping in and out of you. You’d thought the thrusting of his fingers had been audible in the alleyway but this… This filled your ears with its lewd, slopping wetness. When you looked down, you could see glistening droplets of fluid flying outward from his mouth – they were spattering the skin of your thighs and your pelvis like rain. Venom’s thick jaw muscles rolled beneath his gleaming skin as he thrust his tongue in and out of you endlessly.

Overall, it was probably the most erotic thing you had ever seen in your whole life.

He must’ve remembered where your sweet spot was from earlier this evening because he started to flex his tongue inside you in such a way to hit it every time.

“ _Gghghgn-Oh, god-_ Venom, I— _Fuck!!_ ” you gasped way too loudly, your voice breaking as your eyes rolled back in your head. Pleasure came in these prickling shock waves and your pelvis was so hot and tingly, it was almost starting to feel like it was going numb. Your legs were shaking and trying to close against such strong stimuli but his big clawed hands held you still. Your toes began to curl, your heels digging into his beefy shoulders. 

Venom was panting against your thighs, opening his mouth wide enough so that he could rest his upper jaw across your pelvis with his sharp teeth dimpling your skin without actually sinking in. His tongue plunged harder and deeper so that it rocked your whole body up and down against the surface of the bed. You tossed your head to the side, your hair tangling in your ecstasy. Your gasping and moaning was so loud but you could do nothing to prevent that now.

It was so surreal – all of your focus and all of your attention and all of your  _being_  felt concentrated below your waist. All of your blood was rushing there and throbbing beneath your skin. All of you existed there in that moment and nowhere else, where his tongue was thrusting in and out of you so fast that you couldn’t even believe it. Your eyes gazed upward without seeing anything, your tongue hanging out of your mouth as you gasped for breath.

“ _Haa-aaahh!! Aaah!!—V-Venom, I’m—_ ”

You couldn’t even finish the sentence before the orgasm hit you, fast and hard, making your whole body tense as that prickling wave of heat washed over you. Every muscle you owned locked up and your back arched up clear off the bed. You couldn’t help but cry out at how good it felt, shuddering violently as your legs jerked and your stomach clenched so hard that it ached. 

Venom groaned as you clamped so tightly around his tongue, his mouth filled with the taste of you, sharp with strain and pleasure.

When you came down from that high at last and the muscle spasms ceased, you dropped to the bed like a puppet with its strings cut. Your fingers released the severely wrinkled bedspread and lay there twitching, your knuckles white. Sweat dappled your brow and your upper lip. The muscles in your thighs kept quivering like you’d just run a mile. Little tremors wracked your body – you were visibly shaking as you gasped weakly for air.

 _Holy shit._  You didn’t even know it was possible to feel this good. 

Venom gave you a considerate moment to catch your breath before he slowly drew his tongue out, uncoiling it so that it hung freely from his jaws. He licked his lips over and over, drool streaming from his chin as he swallowed appreciatively.

 **“ _So much sweeter when it comes from the source…_ ”** he purred, smacking his lips again and releasing a growling sigh of pleasure. The knowledge that he had  _enjoyed his meal_  made you blush heatedly with pride and disbelief. Your abdomen felt strange and fuzzy, like he had… rearranged your guts a little in the process of… feeding. God, you still couldn’t believe this night wasn’t some sinful dream.

Venom got up from where he’d been lying between your legs and crawled forward, wrapping an arm around you and spooning your limp body against his massive chest.

 **“ _Your voice is so sexy…_ ”** he murmured, brushing your tangled hair out of your eyes and pressing a goopy kiss to your forehead.

You sighed heavily with exhaustion, still trying to get a hold of yourself. You wanted to tell him that  _his_  voice was straight up aural sex but you were having trouble forming words.

 **“ _We really loved how you sounded when you screamed our name,_ ”** he said hotly in your ear, his voice low and wicked with an undercurrent of a hungry growl. The sound was so erotic and close that you blushed bright red in response.

“Well, I’ll… remember that for later,” you muttered weakly, hoping the words that came out of your mouth made coherent sense.

**“ _Later?_ ”**

“Yeah… I want more,” you moaned softly, rolling in his arms so that you were facing him with your chest pressed up against his, your nipples perking up all over again.

Venom quirked his brow with curious surprise, as if he’d expected you to be spent by this point. Honestly, you still needed a second to be able to sit up straight but you sure as hell weren’t going to stop  _now_. Not when you knew how damn good he was.

Venom saw the fire in your eyes and realized that you were serious about continuing. His smiled widely, showing every one of his sharp, beautiful nightmare teeth.

**“ _So… what are you hungry for now, (your name)?”_  **

“Please… give me your cock…”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the original prompt goes to princessofthedarkrealm and Teradoration on tumblr, where the original posting of the fic can be found. ^_^ Thanks for reading


	3. The Apartment Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone together in Reader’s apartment, she and Venom are just beginning to explore what they are physically capable of together. What’s happened already has been noteworthy but perhaps things can get even more incredible. The night is still young and there’s still so much pleasure to be had. 
> 
> Thanks to Marrowmeister for the Beta-Read! <3 Also heads up for non-human/xeno dick ahoy

\---

 

**“ _So… what are you hungry for now, (your name)?_ ”**

“Please… give me your cock…” you asked, blushing warmly at the words coming out of your mouth but being unable to refrain from saying them. The desire for more pleasure outweighed any hang ups about impropriety at this point.  

Venom’s long tongue licked across his teeth with predatory interest, a deep growl of approval rolling in his chest as he took in the sight of you flushed and still trembling in his arms even as you asked him for more.

 **“ _Any preference?_ ”** he asked with a wicked quirk of his brow. 

“…What?”

 **“ _Surely you know our form is malleable,_ ”** he explained patiently, shifting carefully into an upright sitting position on the bed. You sat up as well, wondering what he was talking about and undeniably curious to find out.

He shifted one of his thick thighs to the side, smugly inviting you to look down. Before your very eyes, something protruded from between his legs where there wasn’t anything before. It came forth, flowing like thick wet slime out of his glistening black flesh before solidifying like the rest of his body. The appendage was shaped like a large human cock, already hard with white veins standing out beneath the skin.

Your heart began to race at a renewed pace at the sight of it – but before you got used to the idea, his cock morphed once again into a different shape:

One resembled an oily black tentacle that slowly curled toward you as if it had a mind of its own. One was long and prominently ribbed all along its length, shaped kind of like his tongue that had already done quite a number on you only a moment ago. One was sort of animalistic with a narrower, vaguely pointed head and a thicker base with lines of smooth bumps going down the shaft on each side. One definitely resembled the series of connected spheres of increasing size that went in your ass.

You blushed a deep shade of red, covering your mouth with your hand and looking away so you didn’t laugh. It wasn’t because anything was funny exactly, it was a twinge of hysteria rising up from your gut and you couldn’t even believe that this was really happening at this moment. The sheer number of options here was completely overwhelming. The possibilities were damn near endless.

“S-second to last,” you managed, still trying to keep it together.

 **“ _Excellent choice_ ,”** Venom replied in an overly-theatrical tone like a used car salesman or a game show host.

That broke your composure and you couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of all of this. It was just TOO WEIRD. You wheezed, falling back on the bed as you laughed, your whole body shaking as you tried to shush yourself. Venom chuckled as well, delightedly watching you try and process this whole scenario. 

 **“ _Are you ready to proceed?_ ”** he asked with amusement when you continued to tremble with your giggles.

“Yes,” you gasped, wiping a tear from your eye, unable to get the smile off of your face.

Venom leaned his big, muscular body over you and lifted your ass right off the bed, pulling you easily across the blankets until your pelvis lined up with his. Your legs were spread wide on either side of his waist. You crossed your ankles and held yourself there to the best of your ability, struggling with how big around his body was. 

When you looked down, your breath caught when you saw that strange alien cock brushing against your inner thighs. Narrow at the head and thicker at the base and lined in subtle bumps. It was the one you had chosen, just as he said – an excellent choice. The way it was twitching already was making your mouth water.   

“Ahh,  _god…_ ” you whimpered as Venom began to grind himself between your legs, moving slowly back and forth. You were still so sensitive from the ministrations of his tongue only a moment ago. His cock was hot and hard as it slid between your folds and rubbed against your clitoris, making a little tremor wrack your body at every brush of his skin against yours.

The feel of something so obviously inhuman rubbing against you was particularly exciting. And the strength of him was no small matter – he was so clearly holding back. The potential to tear you apart was so tangibly present in the grip of his big hands, his claws grazing your ass as he continued to thrust with his thick, powerful hips. It was incredible to think that something so strong was being so careful and loving to you right now.

 **“ _Mmnn… (Your name,) you’re dripping,_ ”** Venom growled, his voice low and hungry. 

You could only moan weakly in response. Your breath hissed between your teeth, your inner thighs already clenching with desire. When his cock was slick with your wetness and you thought you were going to cum in just another moment, he drew back and lined himself up with your entrance, nudging against your blushing folds and making you gasp.

**“ _Are you ready?_ ”**

“ _God_ , yes. Venom,  _please_ , put it in!”

Slowly he pressed inside of you, pausing once you’d taken all but the thicker base of his cock to give you time to adjust before continuing until he was pressed flush against you. 

You released a broken mewl as he filled you, stretching you beyond what his fingers and tongue had done earlier. Knowing that he was inside of you right now – Already you felt so unbelievably good and full that you came. You’d been so wound up from his sultry grinding a moment ago that you couldn’t help it.

 **“ _Agh_ ,”** Venom groaned as you clenched so tightly around him, a growl reverberating through his chest. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as his breathing grew more intense, allowing hot drool to dribble down onto your chest and stomach.

Pleasure gripped your core briefly but surely, making your legs quake on either side of his waist as you sucked in a breathless gasp of air. You shuddered to stillness as your muscles unclenched, dropping back down flat onto the surface of the bed after your whole body had arched with tension.

Venom waited until you were limp and relaxed atop the blankets before he began to move. His thrusts started slow and grinding and they were so unbelievably good. Your sensitivity was high after just having another orgasm so each time he slid inside of you, it sent a new jolt of pleasure surging through you, hot and tingling. He slid you across the bed covers, back and forth in an easy rhythm, your whole body rocking in time with his thrusts.

“V-Venom,  _god_ —you feel  _so good!_ ” you whimpered, reaching up for him, wanting to be even closer.

 **“ _As do you – so hot and wet for us_ ,”** he purred in reply, letting you pull his face down to yours. Your hands slid across his cheeks and along the shape of his prominent jawline. You pressed ravenous kisses anywhere you could, nipping at his lips and trailing your tongue along his teeth where they poked out from behind them.

Venom released a hungry growl, opening his mouth wide so that his tongue slid out and licked up the side of your neck and face, doing it strongly enough to turn your head and press you back into the surface of the bed. It felt like a call back to how he had first greeted you in the alleyway, when this amazing chance encounter had first occurred. When you gasped, his tongue entered your mouth and filled it, rolling inside with heat and wetness and driving you wild.

He started thrusting faster and harder, releasing these deep, rumbling growls that you could feel reverberating through your whole body with their heavy base. The sound was so erotic – thankfully his tongue in your mouth muffled the sound of your moaning somewhat because you were already much too loud when his tongue had been slithering between your legs earlier. Not to say that you were  _quiet_  right now. Your breath hissed in and out of your nose as you sank into a dizzy delirium of pleasure. A muffled whimper was squeezed from you with every thrust of his cock.

 **“ _Are you going to cum again? Hmm? We feel you trembling,_ ”** Venom crooned, slurping his tongue back into his mouth and swallowing audibly. More saliva poured from his jaws, dripping onto your neck and shoulders. Gasping loudly for breath, you were struggling to come up with any sort of witty reply. Cheeks flushed and eyes clouded with pleasure, you gazed adoringly up at him, broken moans pouring from your throat.

 **“ _Such a pretty face you’re making,_ ”** he continued, causing your cheeks to burn even hotter as you whined with embarrassed delight. 

Your thigh muscles were starting to twitch and tremble beneath your sweat-slick skin. The knot of tension in your stomach was growing unbearable. There was no way this could last much longer. The heat between your legs was spreading outward, overtaking you. You were so close, just a little bit more—

“ _Haah haah – Hnng!!_ ” You could feel Venom’s cock swelling inside of you, stretching you to the point where it was almost too much. Animalistic snarls of arousal poured from his open mouth as he panted for breath, his thrusts becoming more erratic and rough as he got closer and closer to the edge.

 ** _“(Your name), we’re almost—”_  **he started to say, his voice cutting off in a sharp growl as his jaw snapped shut, countless sharp teeth fully bared.

“ _Come inside!_   _Please!_ ” you gasped, your voice breathless and weak.

You fell apart first, a hot prickling wave of ecstasy washing roughly over your body as that straining core of tension in your gut finally burst. He followed immediately afterward – he grabbed your ass and snapped his hips forward into one hard, final thrust, making you cry out with pleasure as your back arched and your legs clenched on either side of his waist. Your muscles seized and trembled wildly, completely out of your control. Stars and spots flickered before your vision as you squeezed your eyes shut.

You felt that blooming heat as he poured himself into you, so much of it that it overflowed around his cock and it dripped down the cleft of your ass onto the bed. Venom kept up a few more small thrusts, his cock twitching inside of you as his orgasm ran its course. He breathing was husky and rough, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he groaned with relief.

Holy FUCK you felt so good. You were limp in his grasp, gasping for air and twitching with pleasure. Your whole body felt like a puddle of melted candle wax sinking into the surface of the bed. You were putty in his hands – he could’ve done whatever he wanted to you and you wouldn’t have cared. You didn’t have any will to move a muscle. 

Slowly, Venom pulled his cock out and lowered you down onto the blankets, releasing your hips for the first time since what felt like a long time. (You felt them ache in a way that suggested his grip had bruised you a bit, a faint sting where his claws had bitten into your skin, but you didn’t care in the slightest.) You moaned, your flesh seeming to cling to him, hating how empty you felt without him inside of you. More of his cum dribbled out of you and onto the bed without him there to hold it in.

Venom sighed and flopped down onto the bed next to you, his heavy girth making the bedframe groan with the strain of supporting him. The impact made you bounce a little atop the mattress, but otherwise you didn’t react at all.

You weren’t exaggerating when you thought you felt like you were only half-here. It was like some part of you was “out for lunch” or maybe orbiting a different planet.

 **“ _Come here, sweet thing,_ ”** Venom said warmly, wrapping his arms around your limp body and drawing you close to his firm, broad chest. He then rolled so that he was lying on his back with you splayed facedown on top of him. He ran one clawed hand through your tousled hair, making your scalp tingle at his touch. The other hand rested on the small of your back, his talons lightly tracing up and down along your spine. His tongue licked across your flushed cheek, finally getting a response as you smiled and a little snort of laughter wrinkled your nose at the tickling sensation.

You lifted your head and looked down at him.

He was breathing a bit roughly. His tongue lolled lazily out of the side of his mouth and his milky white eyes were closed contentedly. The sight of him so clearly satiated after pounding you into your mattress made a proud, heated blush warm your face. Your whole body was basically humming with warmth and sensitivity.

You shifted backward a little bit so that you could lay your ear against his chest and hear his heart thrumming like a drum beneath his slick black skin. It was then that you felt something nudge against your ass. Sitting up a bit so that you could look behind you, your eyes widened when you realized his cock was already hard again. The sight of it, still glistening with wetness, made your pulse quicken excitedly in response.

When presented with the option, you were certainly up for another round of unearthly carnal delights, no questions asked.

You slid further down the front of his body and sat up so that you were straddling his thick waist with your hands resting lightly on his muscular stomach. Then you reached back and took a hold of his cock, grinding on it with your ass, rocking back and forth.

Venom released a soft growl, opening his eyes again and baring his teeth in an impish grin.

**“ _What’s this? Still hungry?_ ”**

“Maybe a little,” you said with a flirty pout, beginning to tease one of your nipples between your fingers of your left hand while pulling him more tightly against your ass with your right.

 **“ _Then, by all means…_ ”** he hissed with encouragement, shifting to fold his arms behind his head, inviting you to do as you wished with him watching you expectantly. It seemed the thought of you taking the reins in this scenario was quite pleasing to him – you felt his cock throb with renewed vigor against your palm.

Biting your lower lip with excitement, you lifted yourself up and aligned him with your entrance before lowering yourself down. You took it slow because he was not small and this angle was different so it filled you in a whole new manner. Settling down on top of him with him completely inside of you, you moaned softly and let your body adjust for a moment. Once the tension settled a bit and you were comfortable, you started rocking forward and backward slightly, swiveling your hips in a way that made Venom hiss with pleasure.  

You slid your hands slowly down the expanse of his stomach, feeling it rise and fall with his even breathing – making him think you were taking your time… Then, suddenly and without warning, you clenched your vaginal muscles as tightly as you could around his cock.

 **“ _Fuck—!_ ”** Venom gasped sharply, his whole body tensing with surprise.

You stopped squeezing him and smiled with brazen delight to see him slacken with relief, his breathing heavier than it had been a moment ago. 

He sat up halfway on his elbows, his white eyes narrowed at you as his lips drew back from his teeth in a predatory leer. 

**“ _You are very brave to dare toy with us._ ”**

“…S-stupidly brave,” you said with a weak laugh. His tone sent a heated, erotic thrill through your whole body. Oh boy, maybe this wasn’t the absolute best idea but god, you were almost shaking with excitement. With that taste of fear, the adrenalin spike through your veins was sharp and stimulating.

You did it again, clenching yourself around him with all of your strength, this time also dragging your nails down his abdomen simultaneously.

Venom snarled and sat up completely in one fluid motion, his massive form looming over you as he grabbed you by the hips. His big hands were like a vice grip as his sharp claws bit into your skin hard enough to make your breath catch in your chest.

 **“ _All right (your name), if this is what you want…”_** he whispered directly into your ear, his voice rough and guttural, _**“We suggest you hold on tightly…**_ **”**

You shivered, your heart pounding so loudly it seemed only fair that he could hear it thumping in your chest. You couldn’t think of any sort of reply for once, all of your words having left your mouth.  That brief pause for you to wonder at was about to happen next was all you were given as far as some time to brace yourself.

Venom’s hips bucked up into you suddenly, making you cry out with surprise as pleasure lanced through your core. The force of his thrust almost knocked the breath from your lungs. Your whole body rocked on top of him, his big hands gripping your hips and grinding you down onto his cock so strongly that your legs shook.  

“ _Ggahh—haah—V-Venom!!_ ” you gasped raggedly, your head lolling backward as he got a brutal rhythm going, lifting you almost completely off of his cock before slamming you back down onto its full length. Your body jolted with each impact, a loud moan bursting from your parted lips every time.

Oh sweet god, this might kill you – but you sure as hell didn’t want him to stop.

Venom returned to a reclining position atop the bed, still able to control your motions with your hips in his hands, his white eyes watching your face greedily as your mouth hung open, moaning lewdly and gasping for air.  The sound of your hips rising and falling against his, the wet slap of flesh against flesh, was so sinfully loud.

Suddenly, you felt something grip your wrists and bind them together. When you looked down, you saw some oily black tendrils extending from his body and curling around your forearms, pulling downward and overtaking your hands so that you couldn’t see them anymore and they were basically stuck to his stomach. The thought of being bound to him for this made you whimper with pleasure.

The gooey, glistening tendrils continued to overtake you, extending up your arms like the strings of a spider’s web until they could reach your breasts, wrapping tightly around your bouncing flesh. Little tentacles of black ooze coiled around your nipples and squeezed firmly, drawing a fresh, ragged gasp from your parted lips.

Holy shit, this was too good – it wasn’t even fair.

Pushing you even further, you felt more of his warm, slithering tendrils spreading along the feverish flesh of your inner thighs until they settled between your legs, overtaking your clitoris and basically vibrating against it somehow.  

You cried out again, gritting your teeth at the impossible stimulation as you came hard, your fingernails biting into his skin underneath the coating of ooze he’d used to restrain them. Venom growled as you clenched wildly around his cock, continuing to thrust so that it drove your pleasure to a peak so glorious that made ecstatic tears gather at the corners of your eyes. 

“ _Haah!_  V-Venom,  _please—!!_ ” you begged, needing a reprieve from the overstimulation.

He mercifully allowed you a moment to catch your breath, ceasing the thrust of his hips until your legs stopped shaking and your muscles relaxed a little.

“…Thanks…” you managed, your body shuddering with pleasurable aftershocks. 

 **“ _We aren’t finished with you, yet,_ ”** Venom hissed forebodingly, licking his long tongue across his teeth.

His words made you shudder, swallowing with a  _gulp_. But he was still hard inside you, after all. You were more than willing return the favor of another orgasm after he had given you so many this evening. You were pushing your body to its absolute limits, but… you nodded just the same.

Venom picked up where he had left off, resuming his pace of slamming you down on his cock while his tentacles played with your nipples and your clitoris at the same time. Seeing as you had just come, your sensitivity was still high enough to be nearly painful. Your legs jerked on either side of his waist but he held you there, not letting you go.

“ _Gaahghg! Ohgod—fuck-!!_ ” you groaned nonsense and profanity as your body went into overdrive. There was so much pleasure, you didn’t know what to do with it. No amount of gasping for breath seemed to be enough to alleviate the feeling of dizzy unsteadiness. Your skin was so hot, it felt like you would melt into a puddle after a moment more. He seemed none too fatigued, much to your amazement.

Venom’s big hand wrapped around the back of your head, drawing you down on top of him so that he could press his mouth to yours in a hungry kiss. The slimy black goo entrapping your hands slid easily up the front of his body like a liquid, shifting its grip so that it was pinning your wrists against his chest instead of against his stomach. His other hand kept pumping your hips up and down onto his cock, his incredible strength meaning he lost none of the force with half of the grip.  

“ _Mmmff!_ ” you moaned when his tongue slid between your lips, thrusting in and out in time with his hips as he growled ravenously, pulling you even closer. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you sank deeper into the depths of otherworldly pleasure, saliva dribbling messily down your chin as you wheezed through your nose for air.

It was then that something felt very strange between your legs. A new feeling of fullness and movement, even after all of the brand new sensations he had already awakened in you tonight. It was almost as if – 

You squeaked when you realized that his cock was  _shape shifting while it was inside of you_. It thickened and twisted, pulsing and writhing against your shivering walls so that the alien member you came down on was not the same one that pulled back out to repeat the process.

_Oh my fucking god—_

It was unlike anything you’d ever felt before – the way he stretched you in ever-changing directions. You felt the shift in texture, from smooth to bumpy to ribbed and back again. You felt tendrils swirling inside of you, spreading outward, brushing sweet spots you didn’t even know you had.  

Thankfully his tongue in your mouth muffled your screams of pleasure because those probably would’ve been loud and alarming enough to get you in some serious trouble with your landlord and/or the police.

You fell apart in maybe five seconds flat with that level of stimulation. 

Venom continued thrusting through your hot, aching spasms, his cock still morphing even as you clenched violently around it. His slick black tentacles twisted and vibrated against your feverish skin, pulsing in time with his hips. That one orgasm became two, extending the sensations of searing heat and tingling pleasure. The two possibly blended into three?

You lost track of what was happening, your throat feeling raw with your loud, ragged moaning. Your whole body was pulsing with heat and energy. You heard Venom snarl loudly with his own release, clutching you close to his chest as you continued to shake and tremble. He drained himself inside of you until it overflowed. You swore you came so hard, you blacked out for a second.

When you felt like you’d returned to your own body again, you opened your eyes to see Venom’s face peering over you. It seemed you were lying on your back, nestled into his side with his big arm around you, supporting your head.

 **“ _Ah, there you are,_ ”** he purred with relief, still huffing for breath with his tongue dangling out of his mouth. He visibly relaxed after you had opened your eyes, the concerned crease in his brow disappearing immediately.

 **“ _For a second, we thought we killed you_ ,”** Venom continued with a throaty chuckle and a playful wink, reaching up with one clawed hand to get a lock of sweaty hair out of your eyes.

You snickered with laughter, burying your face into his chest and groaning weakly with amusement and delight. Honestly, if this night had resulted in your death, you would have died without regretting asking him to join you back at your apartment.

 _What a way to go_ , you thought dreamily, exhausted and pleased beyond compare. You heaved a heavy sigh, already feeling sore from your erotic exertions. You knew he’d bruised your hips a bit when he squeezed them but now you were sure that your inner thighs had taken quite a pounding, too.

 **“ _So you’re all right? No broken bones?_ ”** Venom inquired, gently lifting your head with his finger under your chin to make sure you were clearly coherent.

Smiling up at him, you took in the sight of his “afterglow.” You weren’t sure if he could sweat like a human could but he definitely had a certain sheen to his glistening skin that hadn’t been there before. His milky white eyes were half-closed. Overall he looked… very satisfied.

You imagined you looked the same way, should you have access to a mirror. You sure  _felt_  satisfied.  _Incandescent_ , even. 

“I’m  _so much better_  than okay… Thank you, Venom,” you sighed, stretching your aching limbs and wrapping an arm across his stomach so that you could settle into his embrace. He was so warm and comfortable and you were so tired.

 ** _“It was our pleasure,_ ”** Venom replied with sinful sweetness, sliding his tongue across your cheek. 

You were so ready to fall asleep for fifteen hours but unfortunately, you realized you had to go to the bathroom. You groaned, sitting up and feeling your whole body ache in protest. When you got up from the bed, your legs almost gave out beneath you because they were made of heated jelly. You had to take a moment to steady yourself against the wall and you heard Venom snicker with pride where he was still lying on the bed.

You blushed and shot him a playful glare over your shoulder.

He gave you a toothy grin, sticking out his tongue and curling it suggestively while shamelessly admiring his handiwork.

After the stumbling trek to the bathroom, you relieved yourself and washed the sweat from your face. When you looked at up the mirror, you gasped. 

There was an expanse of toothy hickies all over your shoulders and chest, faintly purple with the strength of him sucking at your skin. There were claw marks all over your ass and your waist. The bruises were already visible on your hips and between your legs, bluish magenta in hue. Your hair was a mess, your cheeks flushed red, your lips swollen with kisses.

Overall, it looked like you’d been attacked by a bear and scarcely managed to escape with your life.

Your mouth twitched into a big smile. You were so proud and you felt so fucking good. You stared at yourself a moment more, having never felt sexier. 

When you returned to your room and joined Venom on the bed, he had settled back against the pillows with a blanket thrown over his chest. He was already starting to snore but the sound was kind of cute and you were much too exhausted to care otherwise. You settled in next to him with your head on his chest. His arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer.

The rumbling sigh of his breathing was like a lullaby and you basically passed out for the night. 

—

 

—

The first thing you noticed upon waking up was that everything hurt. You’d felt the faint aching of over exertion after you and Venom had finished but now it was prominent like you’d hit the gym yesterday with a vengeance and not prepared yourself at all. You sat up, clutching a sheet to cover your naked chest, groaning as your limbs ached in protest.

“Damn” you muttered, swaying on the bed and sweeping your tangled hair out of your face. 

 _I might’ve overdid it… just a little…_  

The second thing you noticed was that you were alone in the bed.

Before you had the time to wonder where Venom had wandered off to, there was a faint tinkling sound from down the hall, the clinking of a pan on the stove. The aroma of something delicious being cooked in the kitchen wafted under your nose, making your stomach growl with hunger.

 _Is… Is Venom seriously making me breakfast right now?_  You wondered, the mental image making a goofy smile dance across your face.

You got up, throwing on a big t-shirt with a dog on it and some polka dot pajama pants and stumbled down the hall, your legs still a bit wobbly from the night before.

When you turned the corner and looked into your kitchen, you paused with confusion and fear, your smile disappearing. 

There was a man in your apartment. He was standing with his back to you at the stove, sliding a pan across the burner as he cooked. He was tall with dark brown hair cut short and broad shoulders, wearing a black t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. 

And then you noticed that something was protruding from his shoulder. It… seemed to be coming out of the shirt and curling around to gaze down at what he was doing? Not like it was under the shirt with his skin, but like it was  _made_  of whatever the shirt was made of. 

Were you still dreaming? You didn’t understand what your own eyes were seeing. And who the hell was this guy? Should you go get the pepper spray in your purse? 

Suddenly the appendage turned its head, noticing you standing there and looking at you with little milky white eyes that were very familiar. It seemed concerned, turning back to the stranger in your kitchen and apparently communicating with him somehow. 

“What? –  _Oh!_ ” the man said, and then he was immediately overtaken by a black ooze. His clothes rippled and expanded, spreading across his body like living slime. In a split second, Venom was standing before you again, holding a pan filled with frying bacon, trying to act like nothing happened.

 **“ _Good morning, (your name)_ ,”** he said pleasantly, turning to give you a friendly grin full of pointed teeth as you walked forward into the room. 

“What…?” you asked, slowly moving closer, still baffled with what you had just seen, “Who was that?” 

 **“ _Ah, er… This is our host…_ ”** Venom said with a sigh. Then his mouth opened wide, impossibly wide, like a hood and crawled backward over his form to reveal the man underneath.

He stood before you again, wearing dark clothes that rippled to stillness on his body. 

“Uh, the name’s Eddie Brock. Nice to meet you,” he said, offering you his hand.

He was very handsome, now that you got a better look, with trimmed stubble framing his jaw. His lips were so full and pink, you found yourself staring at them as he talked. You shook his hand and his grip was firm, sending a little thrill coursing through you as you felt the warmth of his skin. His palms were faintly calloused.

“Hi, Eddie… Um, you said ‘host?’” you asked, wanting to know what was going on.

The little snakelike appendage came out of his shoulder again. Now that you were closer you realized it… was Venom? It was the same inky black color with the smeared white eyes and the toothy mouth, just all on a much smaller scale.

You couldn’t help but think that he looked inordinately cute like this, like a little oily noodle creature.

“Uh, yeah…” Eddie continued carefully, “Symbiotes need a host to cling to as a part of their way of life.”

“Symbiote?”

“Er… a shape-shifting alien creature that isn’t… exactly from this planet…”

Eddie seemed concerned that you would be freaked out by this strange information but you were so immensely curious to know more. (Also you had already gone to bed with Venom so you were kind of passed the “weird” threshold in general at this point.)

“So, that’s why Venom uses ‘we’ instead of ‘I’?” you asked, starting to piece things together. 

“Yeah. There’s more than one of us here,” Eddie said with a small laugh. 

 “Why didn’t you tell me last night?” you asked, not angry that the information was withheld but just curious as to why it had been so. 

“Well, we weren’t sure how anonymous you wanted to keep things between us… If one night was all you were interested in, that’s totally fair,” Eddie muttered, scratching at the back of his head with his freehand, “…but we uh… We had a really great time last night and… We would love to get to know you better.”

You blinked with surprise, your cheeks flushing with warmth at his flattering words. That offer was so tempting and surprising, you didn’t even know what to say. Since words failed you, you nodded happily, making Eddie’s blue eyes light up with pleasure before he turned back to the stove to flip the bacon strips. 

“I wasn’t even going to make an appearance, but Venom’s big hands are a bit unwieldy in a kitchen,” Eddie said with a grin, evaluating further on why you didn’t get to meet him until now, “Not to mention there’s this compulsion to add chocolate to everything we’re making.”

The symbiote’s noodle head made an indignant little hissing sound, stung by its host’s words. Suddenly the entire surface of his black clothing morphed so that Eddie was wearing a stereotypically fetishized frilly apron over his shirt and jeans.

“Oh,  _that’s_  mature,” Eddie grumbled,  trying to reach back and untie the bow of the apron, but it moved out of his reach.

You covered your mouth with your hand so that you didn’t laugh at his misfortune. Honestly, it was a good look for him.

The symbiote grinned impishly, its tongue waving back and forth as it smiled.

“C’mon, I have to finish cooking with a little dignity. The lady’s hungry,” Eddie said reasonably, looking exasperatedly at the alien creature’s head coming out of his frilly apron’s collar. The symbiote rolled its eyes, but Eddie’s clothes swept back into place like an oil slick, solidifying again into a t-shirt and jeans. 

“Thank you…” Eddie said to the little noodle creature before turning back to you. 

“How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled is fine,” you said, your mouth already starting to water at the thought of food. Good, salty, breakfast food. All that you’d eaten recently were those chocolates last night after work, so your stomach was certainly grumbling.

“All right. Scrambled it is. Coming right up,” Eddie said, reaching for the carton of eggs he must’ve grabbed out of your fridge. 

It wasn’t long at all before a piping hot plate of eggs and bacon was set in front of you at the table. You all but attacked it like a ravenous wolf, hungrier than you realized upon waking up. Eddie joined you across the kitchen table with a plate of his own, watching you devour his cooking with pride and amusement. 

You retrieved the bag of Godiva chocolates from the living room and brought them to the kitchen table to share with the symbiote, who gobbled them down whole like a snake eating a bird’s eggs. Its little throat expanded and bulged outward as it swallowed. 

“…So, how did you and the symbiote meet, if you don’t mind me asking? How did you… become Venom?” you asked, getting started on your second helping of eggs and bacon. 

“Oh boy, now that is  _quite_  a story…” Eddie mused, leaning forward in his chair and smiling nostalgically.

The symbiote curled around to rest its head on Eddie’s shoulder, waiting with patient interest to hear its host regale their new lover with the tale of their origin story.  

You settled more comfortably into your seat after sending the text to your boss, calling in sick for today and muting your phone facedown on the table.

 

\---


	4. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes out with Eddie and the Symbiote someplace nice for a dinner date and things get unexpectedly frisky under the table, much to Reader’s thrilled dismay. XD

\---

 

You closed your eyes and savored the last bite of your dinner, chewing and swallowing it with an appreciative hum as it went down. So warm and delicious, it was just what you’d been in the mood for and it satisfied your hunger perfectly. You put your fork and knife down on your empty plate, sitting back in your chair to rest a bit after such a good meal. You met the gaze of the man sitting across from you, who was grinning to see you so blatantly enjoying yourself.

Eddie Brock had finished his food a bit earlier and had been watching you eat with a flicker of heat in his blue eyes. It made your cheeks warm to have his gaze on you like that, so focused. He wasn’t looking at any of the other people in the restaurant or any of the staff bustling about, only you. You felt kind of silly but your heart was fluttering just the same.

You’d thought the butterflies in your stomach would calm down after you got more familiar with the man – and the alien creature bonded with him – but you’d been dating for a month now and he could still stir your blood with little more than a glance or a brush of his fingertips as he walked by. It… was really nice, actually. Being in a relationship with a partner –  _partners_  that could make everything exciting and interesting just by being there. They made your heart race so easily, it was such a rush.

Even without the symbiote in the equation, Eddie was a charming and clever individual that was more than enough to steal your heart. But add a gooey, fanged shape-shifter from beyond the stars with a love of chocolate to rival your own, and you were just crazy about them. Being around Venom, whether he was fully bonded or just partially bonded as a man with a glistening noodle creature coming out of his shoulder, was incredible.

One moment you would be sitting with Eddie in what could be called “normalcy,” the two of you cuddling while watching a movie. Your average date-night at home kind of thing. But then he would reach over and grab his phone that he’d left on the other side of the room, doing so by sprouting a long black symbiote tendril from his arm so he didn’t have to get up from his spot next to you, and you would remember just whom it was you were dating.

Or you would meet up for lunch because you didn’t start work until the afternoon and he had a nice break then from his morning shift at the Daily Bugle. And you would reach over to touch his arm and his jacket sleeve would shiver in a way that was barely detectable but you noticed nonetheless. The symbiote seemed to enjoy the caress of your hand and you were more than willing to oblige to see that amazing little phenomenon that gave away the fact that Eddie’s jacket wasn’t regular clothing at all.

Everyone else just saw a man sitting across from you in a booth, but you knew better. You remembered those sharp teeth and that long tongue, the gaping maw of the “monster” that had kissed your lips and tasted your flesh so tenderly. That night with Venom had been far too good to be a one-night-stand. All three of you were in agreement about that fact… 

Overall, dating Venom was such a fascinating mix of the familiar and the unknown. You didn’t know exactly where things were “going” but you were loving every minute of it just the same.

This place was Eddie’s idea. He’d lived in the city longer than you and he knew more about what places had the best garlic bread or the sweetest wine, and his recommendations had yet to steer you in a direction you didn’t like. The restaurant was Italian in theme, with rustic architecture and cloth napkins and pretty grape vines painted on the walls. A candle was lit between the two of you, casting Eddie’s face in a warm, flickering radiance.

He was wearing a nice shirt that fit snug over his broad shoulders and made you wanna slide your hands across the smooth fabric like a weirdo. His hair was brushed back and a nice watch glimmered on his wrist. His tie was a dark blue color that brought out the blue of his eyes. He looked so dashing, you could hardly believe he was really here with you tonight.

But hey, you had done your best to spruce yourself up too. You were wearing a knee-length red dress that always went over well at parties and your hair was up with some curls around your face. Your lipstick was red to match and you were feeling pretty proud of yourself, given how much Eddie had been staring tonight.

Gosh, you’d been so nervous dressing up like this and going out to this fancy restaurant but you couldn’t deny it was romantic as hell.

The waitress from earlier came up to remove your empty plates from the table.

“Did you two save any room for dessert?” she asked, giving you a smile of encouragement.

“Two slices of the double fudge cheesecake, please,” Eddie replied, seeing as you had already discussed it earlier when the menus had first been brought out and you saw the photograph of that gorgeous chocolaty treat. How could you resist? 

“Sure thing!” the waitress said with a nod, heading off toward the kitchen on the far side of the room and out of sight. 

You settled more comfortably in your seat, all excited at the thought of dessert and just so happy to be here with such a lovely man tonight. You met his gaze and the two of you shared a smile that was so genuinely sweet, you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

Suddenly you felt something wrap around your ankle. It was warm and slick, caressing its way up your bare leg. You stiffened and stopped breathing for a moment, looking up at Eddie with alarm – that is, until he gave you a shameless wink and you realized with a wash of anxiety that the symbiote was making its merry way up your leg.

 _No… not here…_  you thought desperately,  _not now…_

“Eddie, we’re in public,” you said briskly, your voice tightening with worry.

“ _I know…_ ” Eddie replied heatedly, his voice all low and husky as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, settling in to ‘enjoy the show’ as you felt the symbiote climb even higher and wiggle its way between your legs. 

You tried to press your thighs together but, even in its less-than-solid form, the creature was much stronger than you. It pressed itself against your rapidly-warming skin and held you open as it drew your underwear aside with dexterous, slimy tendrils and nuzzled lovingly against your vulva.

You couldn’t help but gasp softly, your breath catching in your chest at the pleasure of the alien’s touch.

“You just look  _so good_  in that dress, we couldn’t wait to get back home to touch you…  _You don’t mind, right babe?_ ” Eddie murmured, his voice a heated purr that made your stomach clench with arousal. His brow quirked wickedly in the dark, daring you to sincerely ask him to stop.

 _Fuck,_  you wheezed in your head, not able to think straight enough to find the words – and also not sure if you really meant them, either. This was just so unexpected. Usually the most people had to worry about in public like this was one of the people running their foot up along the other person’s leg a little, nothing like  _this_.

The symbiote was stroking you up and down, rubbing against your clitoris and making your jaw clench with restraint.

You rocked a little in your chair, not sure if you were trying to scoot backwards or press yourself harder into the warm, gooey touch below your waist. Your eyes darted around nervously, meeting the eyes of maybe one or two other restaurant patrons. Was it by chance or were they actually staring at you? Oh god, your face was getting so red.

You wanted to be mad that you were being subjected to something so embarrassing but damn, it was such a rush. You never thought you would be one for any sort of exhibitionism but your heart was pounding like a drum in your chest. The secret of it was sinfully erotic – who would expect someone who looked so “ladylike” in a nice red dress with her hair up in curls to have an alien slime serpent playing with her under the table.

“ _Oh, god…”_  you whispered, struggling to maintain your vital composure. There were so many damn people in this restaurant, some of them less than five feet away. This was crazy!

Eddie leaned in a little closer to you, like you were having any other private conversation as a couple out on a date at a fancy restaurant with no alien tentacles involved.

“No one will notice a thing as long as you’re quiet, (your name)… The table cloth reaches the floor, after all.”

“ _Eddie, when we get back to my place, I’m gonna—haah!_ ”

Your attempt at a sultry threat was interrupted when you felt a hot, thick tendril press inside of you. It was easy with how wet you were, sliding against your sensitive walls. You grabbed your napkin and pressed it to your lips, clearing your throat in an attempt to cover up your noises.

Some guy totally glanced over curiously from another nearby table.

_Oh my god._

The symbiote started thrusting in and out of you, building up a good rhythm that was far too forceful for a public place. You tried to hold still, keeping your back straight and not letting your hips rock forward and back in your chair, but it only made the impact all the stronger. You were trying so hard to keep it together but your breath was hissing in and out of your nose. Your shoulders were shaking a little.

_Fuck! Fuckfuck-fuck—_

“Oh, babe, you look so good tonight,” Eddie said lovingly, at a normal speaking volume, “I love what you’ve done with your hair.”

He started out conversationally but then he leaned forward, closer to you, and lowered his voice to a sultry murmur that only you could hear. 

_“Your eyes are all glazed with pleasure, with that sexy half-closed look… Mmn and your cheeks are all flushed… You look so fucking hot…”_

You swallowed unevenly, his voice making your muscles clench tightly with arousal. Oh you were gonna lose it, any second now. Your body was so hot and you could feel wetness pooling between your legs. Your skin was starting to prickle with sweat.

To make matters worse, Eddie reached in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. 

“ _Smile, babe_ ,” he whispered, taking a picture of you while you were getting fucked under the table in front of everyone. You bit your lower lip, swallowing a moan and screwing your eyes shut for just a second because this was so overwhelmingly hot.

The symbiote flexed inside of you, making you whimper because it felt so good.

“Oh,  _that_  one’s a keeper,” Eddie murmured, the words almost a groan as he looked lustfully at the picture of you. He turned the phone to show you how you looked, and damn, it was so erotic to see your own facial expression as he saw it. 

“You’re doing so well, (your name)” he continued with approval, pocketing his phone and glancing around casually like he was wondering where the cheesecake was, “…Can’t believe you’re  _this quiet_ , considering how you are  _when we’re alone_.” 

The thrusting black tentacle between your legs located your sweet spot and rolled against it, making you tremble visibly in your chair as you almost choked, your throat tightening with the strain of silence. Oh shit, you were so close. That heated numbness was licking at the edges of your mind, spreading outward from between your legs. Your toes were curling in your shoes.

You gripped the tablecloth in a clenched fist and Eddie gently placed his big hand over yours to hide the tension from sight.

“Don’t look now, babe, but  _here comes dessert_ ,” he said with an obvious innuendo, smiling devilishly as your eyes widened with horror. You could see the waitress heading over to your table.

 _No, wait! What—what can I do to hide this? Oh no—I’m gonna cum—_  

You gasped as pleasure burst through you, your legs shaking beneath the tablecloth as you clenched around the symbiote’s tendril pressed deep inside of you. You clamped your napkin over your mouth, ordering yourself not to moan, just as the waitress arrived at your table with two plates of cheesecake in her hands.

She glanced at you curiously, wondering why you were so tense with a napkin by your nose. 

You sighed heavily with relief as your muscles unclenched, your body slackening all at once as a blush of the deepest shade of red colored your cheeks.

“Oh, I –  _I thought I was going to sneeze,_  but it – it didn’t happen,” you stammered, wiping your nose and praying to any deities that were listening to make you as convincing as possible. 

“Oh – I hate it when that happens,” she replied with a laugh, easily relating to the struggle of nasal complications.

You laughed too, breathlessly and embarrassed and completely surprised that she had bought your terrible lie.

You met Eddie’s eyes for a split second and he was speechless, just staring at you in your deceitful glory.

“Enjoy your cheesecake,” the waitress said with a smile, heading back into the busy maze of tables and customers within the restaurant.

Still trying to catch your breath, you looked down at the tasty treat sitting on a plate before you. It was a rich earthy brown with a black chocolate crust, the whole thing drizzled with chocolate fudge with a pile of chocolate chips on top. You never really thought about it but this particular piece of cheesecake was the most perfect post-orgasm snack you could think of. Picking up your fork in a trembling hand, you speared a bite and slid it into your mouth, moaning with delight as the chocolate goodness melted on your tongue.

You looked up at Eddie as you swallowed, meeting his gaze with a sort of smugness at your victory, seeing as you’d gotten out alive despite his attempt to kill you with embarrassment tonight.

“ _That_ … was amazing,” he said, shaking his head with disbelief, chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all, “A sneeze tease? And she  _bought it?_ ”

“Hey. I am a talented actress,” you said with a smirk, shoving another bite of cheesecake into your mouth. 

“I never should’ve doubted you,” Eddie conceded, still grinning as he dug into his own slice of cheesecake.

When the tension had passed enough that the timing seemed appropriate, the symbiote pulled out of you slowly, making you shudder at the feel of it sliding against your sensitive skin. You felt it moving out from between your legs, slithering over the outer surface of your dress until you saw a little head poking out beneath the table cloth, where the fabric hung across your lap.

The symbiote smiled apologetically up at you, its little toothy mouth glimmering in the dark. 

You gave it a bit of a glare in return – you weren’t  _really_  mad but still, how dare they? You were in a public place with so many people, oh my goodness, pulling a stunt like that— 

But the little noodle face was so cute, those pearly white eyes staring up at you pleadingly. No doubt it had smelled the chocolaty cake as soon as the treat had left the kitchen and headed toward your table.

You sighed and plucked a few chocolate chips from your dessert and snuck them below the table out of sight, letting the symbiote gobble them down happily. It licked your fingertips gratuitously in the process, making you blush once again at the sensation.

Eddie gave you a charming smile as he took another bite of his own dessert, also smuggling some chocolate chips under the table for his alien companion.

 _Yeah, enjoy dessert,_  you thought to yourself with heated determination, already thinking of a few yummy ways to ‘get them back’ once you returned home…

 

\---


	5. The Apartment Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to pay Eddie and the Symbiote back for their secret-sex-in-public stunt at the restaurant earlier. There’s hot fudge and bondage and some begging involved. Femdom reader x subVenom (not too heavy tho, I wanna make sure I can write it well enough before I might go into any more ‘hardcore’ BDSM XD)

—

 

  
“I still can’t believe you did that,” you said, shaking your head with blushing disbelief as you entered your apartment, setting your keys and bag on the kitchen table. 

“We couldn’t resist – you looked so good and the table cloth was so long, it was perfect,” Eddie said proudly, walking in after you and shutting the door behind him, “And hot damn, the  _look on your face_ —”

You groaned with embarrassment, turning and leaning weakly against the kitchen table in a slumped position.

Eddie chuckled and walked up to you, lifting your head gently with his big hand under your chin.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, babe. That was all on us…” he said reassuringly, a black coil pulling forth from his jacket as he spoke, the Symbiote’s little head nodding in agreement from where it sat above his shoulder. The creature’s glossy white eyes were gazing at your face, probably hoping for a smile.

“Is there something we can do to make it up to you?” Eddie asked when your facial expression remained the same.

“…Well, now that you mention it, I – was thinking of a little… _something_ ,” you said quietly, a blush warming your cheeks as the corners of your mouth turned upwards with excitement. 

Eddie and the Symbiote at his shoulder shared a quick glance before they turned back to you with curiosity and maybe a hint of concern. 

“…What did you have in mind?” Eddie asked, making you smile widely, at last.

—

“Don’t turn around, I have to get things ready…” you said to Eddie and the Symbiote as you sat them down on the couch, making sure they were facing away from what you were preparing behind them in the kitchen. (Your bedroom didn’t have enough space so you were hoping this would work better.)

“No peeking,” you said, pointing to the Symbiote specifically, making the little noodle head snicker and settle itself in Eddie’s lap so that it couldn’t see over the back of the couch. You knew its vision didn’t work like a humans’ so you hoped it wouldn’t spoil anything for Eddie before you were ready. You knew by now that, just because Eddie wasn’t facing you, it didn’t mean he didn’t have his eyes on you…

“You got it, babe,” Eddie said, settling in a comfy position on the cushions with his hands resting behind his head. You wondered if he was really as relaxed as he looked right now. You were getting downright jittery with how excited you were.

You’d been kicking around the idea of a night like this for a week or so but you didn’t know how to bring it up in conversation. Luckily, things had kind of lined up well for a test run tonight, and you couldn’t contain your eager anticipation. Your hands were shaking a little as you disappeared into your bedroom to dig for the outfit hidden in the back of your closet.

It had a lot of straps and a lot of lace, so you had to be careful getting it on so that it sat right on your body. The fact that it had a bra built in was basically the only actual coverage it provided, along with the sheer lace sleeves but those were quite see-through. Otherwise it was just smooth black straps that wrapped your body – one around your neck, one down the center of your chest, one across your stomach along your navel, and one low around your hips that led to two garter-like straps looping around your upper thighs. The lingerie left you completely bare and accessible between your legs.

Your heart was racing when you looked at yourself in the mirror.

 _Now hopefully Eddie and the Symbiote will like it as much as I do,_ you thought nervously, running your fingers across the straps on your hips and feeling goose bumps ripple across your skin.

_Hoo boy. Here we go._

You left your room and stopped in the bathroom, grabbing some towels on your way back to the kitchen.

“Still no peeking?” you called before entering the room, wanting to make sure your outfit would only be seen when you were completely ready for it.

“Blind as a bat, (your name),” Eddie said with a chuckle, still sitting obediently on the couch where you had left him.

 _Good,_  you thought giddily, moving swiftly behind him in the kitchen. You had to move the chairs out of the way, lifting them so that they didn’t squeak across the linoleum. Then you set the towels down across the empty expanse of space on the floor, making sure to overlap them to avoid making too big of a mess.

You had to run back to your room quick to grab one more thing, but then you were ready.

“…Venom, if you would be so kind as to come on out, this punishment is for both of you,” you said, your voice low and much more steady than you were feeling at the moment. 

Eddie sat up straighter on the couch, still not turning around as he was overtaken by a glistening black ooze. It wrapped over him like a liquid blanket and rippled into stillness, bulking up his already broad physique so that it was almost comical to see your average-sized couch supporting such a large creature.

 **“ _Can we look now, (your name)?_ ”** Venom asked, his eldritch voice dripping with heated curiosity that made your heart hiccup in your chest.

“ _Yes_ ,” you said, biting your lower lip with anticipation.

Venom glanced over his big shoulder, his smeared white eyes widening when he took in the sight of you standing over a padding of towels with your legs spread apart confidently, wearing nothing but some skimpy straps and lace trying to pass themselves off as clothing. In your hands was a thick coil of smooth black rope. 

“ _Get over here, big boy,_ ” you murmured warmly, emphasizing your words by curling your index finger in the sexy ‘come here’ gesture you’d seen so many times before but never actually got to try out for yourself. (You’d recommend it to your friends, for sure.)

Venom did as you ordered, rising from the couch in one smooth motion and stalking toward you with a lithe and monstrous gait, his claws cutting into the fabric of the furniture as he passed. You felt like you were being hunted by a predator and you loved the chill that licked up your spine in response to him coming closer and closer with every heavy step.

“ _Ah_  – that’s close enough,” you said, holding up one hand as he raised his big arms to grab you, “Have a seat.”

Venom hesitated, obviously grappling with the desire to clutch you close to him but knowing you had told him not to. His lips drew back over his teeth and his clawed hands twitched with restraint, but he did as you asked. With a solid thud, he sat down on the towels you had laid out across the floor earlier, his white eyes tracing the straps that wrapped their way across your otherwise-naked body.

Your heart thumped excitedly to see him listening to you so obediently – a big, strong creature like him sitting down because a little human like you asked him to.

Holy shit, you were loving this. That warm throbbing sensation was already going strong between your legs as all of your blood made its way below your waist.

“Arms behind your back,” you continued, running the thick black rope through your fingers.

Venom acquiesced, his breathing a bit heavier as he ran his tongue slowly across his teeth. Drool was beginning to dribble from his chin, leaking from his jaws. His eyes followed you as you walked around him and knelt behind him, winding the rope around his wrists and knotting it tight.

“I know you can snap this with barely a flex of your strength…” you whispered in his ear, running your hand across his broad shoulder and feeling it flex under your palm, “…but if you break this rope before I say you can, I won’t let you touch me for a week.”

Venom’s eyes widened and he swallowed unevenly, realizing that you were serious about this, raising the stakes.

You smiled at his obvious trepidation, pressing a loving kiss to his smooth black forehead and leaving a vibrant mark with your red lipstick.

“I’ll be right back. Wait here,” you purred, heading around the kitchen table toward the refrigerator. When you peered over your shoulder, Venom was still watching you, his eyes on your bare ass and the black straps that framed it. You turned back to the fridge to hide your eager smile, trying not to squirm with excitement as you bent at the waist to reach into the back of the lowest shelf.

You’d hidden a jar of chocolate fudge topping back there, grateful that Venom hadn’t gotten to it already. You’d bought seven of them and left the other six in the front, hoping he would spare the seventh while working his way through the others and you were right.

 _Mmm… perfect_.   
  
You removed the lid and put the jar in the microwave, heating it up just enough so that the fudge was soft and dripping but not to the point where it would be too hot to touch. You stirred it up with a spoon to make sure the consistency was nice and spreadable. Then you walked back toward Venom where he still sat on the floor, moving to stand in front of him and delving your fingers into the jar.

Maintaining eye contact with Venom, you smeared the chocolate fudge across your skin, delving under the straps of the lingerie to make sure it got everywhere you wanted it. Over the swell of your breasts, up and down your neck, across your stomach and between your thighs. You emptied the jar, making sure it was spread thickly enough to drip off of your body onto the floor in places.

Venom was visibly salivating, long streams of drool pouring down his chin as his tongue hung weakly out of his mouth. His body was tense, his breathing more like a constant low growling, rumbling in his chest.

“You want this, huh…?  _Mmmn, I know you do…_ ” you murmured, lewdly sucking the remaining chocolate off of your fingers. It was so warm and sweet.

Venom whimpered with hunger and desire, some of his oily black tendrils coming out of his back and shoulders and reaching toward you. He did his best to hold them down, quivering on the floor. It was so deliciously obvious how hard he had to fight to restrain himself when it would be so easy to reach out and grab you and pull you close enough for him to taste you.

Smiling and breathing heavily, you sat down in front of him with your legs spread wide, letting him get a good look at you, just out of reach. You rolled the empty fudge jar aside and sat back a little, getting comfortable. Then you slid your fingers along your vulva, parting your folds so that heat and wetness dribbled out. You were already so aroused and this particular game had just gotten started.

“ _Mmmn, Venom,_ ” you moaned softly, your own fingers sliding easily inside of you, “ _I’m so turned on right now, I can’t stand it…_ ”

You built up a good rhythm, thrusting your fingers in and out, your breathing quickening to a series of gasps. You groped your breast through the black fabric of the lingerie with your chocolate-smeared hand, feeling your nipples stiffen at your touch. The smell of warm chocolate filled your nose, making your mouth water. Your skin was so hot and tingly, you almost felt feverish. The muscles of your stomach were already clenching with arousal.

“ _Haah…haah_ ,” you panted, biting your lip as your body started to shake. When you looked up at Venom, you saw that he was clearly struggling. Subtle tremors wracked his hunched shoulders. His cock had materialized between his legs, hard and twitching. A bit of pre-cum was already welling out of the tip.

 **“ _(Your name)_ ”** he groaned, his drool soaking the towel on which he sat, “ _please._ ”

_Oh, god—_

“ _Y-You’re so cute when you beg,_ ” you said, laughing breathlessly with delight as you clenched hard around your own fingers.

Hearing him say please really drove you crazy. A few more rapid thrusts of your fingers and you came, moaning and shaking on the floor. You pressed your thighs together, sucking in a gasp as the tension in your body overtook you for a brief moment. When you went slack at last, you lay there for a second on the floor and tried to catch your breath.

Eventually, you sat up and smiled blissfully at your aching monster boyfriend. The idea of him getting to participate a bit more was too delicious to pass up.

You rolled to your feet and walked slowly toward Venom, wobbling a bit because your legs were a little jellylike after having come so recently. Your clit was still throbbing with warmth and pleasure as you moved, making your breath stutter in your chest. Your thighs were slick with wetness and chocolate as they rubbed together.

Venom lifted his head eagerly, his body rocking forward as his tentacles writhed across the floor, like he thought you were finally giving him permission to reciprocate. But you held up your hand again to stop him.

“You got to have your way with me in the restaurant, so now it’s  _my_ turn,” you said sternly, making him growl again, his muscles flexing with his wavering control.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll touch you now,” you murmured more softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of his clenched jaw. You got such a thrill leaving lipstick marks across his skin, so you kissed your way along his neck and down his broad chest, lowering yourself to your knees in the process. The towel on which you sat was warm and wet with saliva, welling up with moisture under your weight. It added to the wetness already on your hands from your own fluids and the chocolate fudge from earlier. It was then that you reached out and took his cock in your hands, sliding your palms up and down along its length.

 **“ _Agh–haah!_ ”** Venom gasped, obviously quite high-strung after all of your build-up and teasing.

You smiled enthusiastically, shifting your leg over to the side and straddling his thick, muscular thigh. It was rigid with tension, and it tightened all the more when he felt the heated wetness between your legs against his skin. The way he groaned and stretched his leg out so you could grind yourself against him more easily made your heart swell with happiness.

“Such a good boy,” you crooned, pumping your hands along his cock while rutting your hips along his thigh at the same time. Your movements were slick and gliding with how aroused you were – you were dripping down the side of his leg.

His flesh was so warm and firm beneath you, providing just the right amount of friction. You could feel the slight irregularities caused by his more prominent veins, pale and white in contrast to his glistening black skin. His muscles rolled and clenched as you moved, rocking you up and down slightly and making you moan weakly, your head falling back as you closed your eyes. 

You kept stroking his cock in your hands, running the pads of your thumbs just beneath the head in a way you knew he liked. He was sensitive there. You relished the way he was clearly enjoying your touch. His breathing was rough and shaky through his open mouth, tongue hanging out as hot, thick drool dripped onto your leg.

 **“ _Please, Sweetness… Please let us touch you,_ ”** Venom groaned, obviously having trouble with your chocolate-smeared body so very close to his mouth. His hips were rocking forward in time with each pump of your hands, desperate for some release of the tension building inside of him.

“ _Not yet_ ” you gasped, thrusting yourself harder and faster along his broad thigh, “ _almost there—_ ” 

Your legs were beginning to twitch and shake and prickling heat was spreading outward from your core. You wanted to make sure he came with you this time, quickening the pace of your handjob and leaning down to press a kiss to the head of his cock, leaving yet another lipstick mark.

 **“ _Agh, fuck—_ “** Venom hissed, his whole body shuddering like a ripple of black water. You tightened your grip on his cock, pumping up and down enthusiastically, your legs quivering with tension on either side of his thigh.

“Are you gonna cum for me, huh? Are you gonna cum in my hands because your hands are tied and you’re the one who let me tie them? Hmm?” you moaned breathlessly, your voice rising in pitch as you got closer and closer to climax. Your chest heaved with your gasping, your whole body bouncing up and down on his leg as you rocked your hips as roughly as you could, sliding your hands all over his slick, dripping cock at the same time.

 **“ _Gghg—Haah! (Your name)–!!_ ”** Venom snarled, bowing his head and moaning loudly as he came, his cock twitching strongly in your hands. You cried out as his leg flexed beneath you, pressing against you so firmly that you fell apart right along with him. You shook and shivered, clenching your legs on either side of his thigh as your body was swept through with heat and pleasure. With both of you seized in the grip of ecstasy, you almost fell off of his leg onto the floor and had to wrap your arms around his neck to stay in place.

You moaned against his throat, huffing for breath as your body finally went limp. Little muscle spasms twitched inside your thighs with pleasurable aftershocks. You just held him and stayed in his lap for a second, listening to the sound of his heartbeat pounding like muffled thunder in his chest.

Speaking of sounds, you perked up when you realized you hadn’t heard that rope snap. Even as he fought the desire to touch you every second of this little game of making amends, even as he came and his muscles clenched all over – Venom didn’t break what was basically like a loop of dental floss to him, because you asked him to.

You looked up at him, seeing his mouth open as he panted for breath, his tongue hanging almost to the floor. His white eyes were closed, his brow furrowed with the strain of being in such a state of both recent release and continued desperation. His body was shaking slightly. His cock was hot and twitching against your knee, thick streams of cum dribbling down its length onto your skin and onto the floor.

He looked so… exhausted and needy, so strained with love for you. Seeing him like that was so beautiful. You’d been thinking of ways to continue teasing him but you found yourself pitying him a little instead… And you didn’t want to overdo things. You had all the time in the world with him. No reason to rush.

“Have you learned your lesson?” you asked gently, cupping your hand to his slobbery chin and turning his head so that he looked at you.

Venom groaned weakly and nodded, his white eyes gazing at you with such earnest hunger. 

“… _Okay_ ,  _then_. You’re so cute,  _damn it_ …” you sighed, pressing your lips to his in a chocolate-flavored kiss that made him growl with heated desire. The sound reverberated through your body in a deep rumbling sensation with your proximity.

“I’m not  _really_  mad about dinner. That… that was pretty fun…” you continued, blushing when you admitted to enjoying that public display,  “…But  _this_  has been fun too, huh?” To emphasize your words, you swirled your finger around the sensitive head of his cock that was still slick with cum.

 ** _“(Your name),”_  **Venom groaned, the words sounding like they were an effort to speak coherently. You could hear the ropes straining behind his back, almost breaking.

“ _Mmmn…_  You’re such a good boy, doing just what I asked,” you purred, carefully sliding back away from his body and sitting down alone in the middle of the toweled floor, “You must  _really like touching me_  to not break those ropes like that…”

Venom didn’t have any more words for you. His eyes were locked on you like the crosshairs of a gun. His shaking had gotten worse when you moved away, his lips drawing back over his sharp teeth.

“ _Such a good boy…_ ” you continued, spreading your legs wide and laying back on your elbows, taking in the sight of him so coiled and ready to snap… Oh, fuck it was so good. Your blood was racing through your veins like lightning, sizzling and hot. You took a deep breath, in and out, and then…

“ _Break the rope,_ ” you ordered.

You would remember the sound of him tearing that thick rope like it was nothing for as long as you lived – not to mention the  _thorough_ tongue bath and ravenous fucking that came immediately afterward.

 

\---


	6. The Apartment Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s taking Venom longer than usual to get back from his evening patrol of the city and Reader is starting to worry. When he finally returns in quite a sorry state she hurries to get him cleaned up and comforted. They share a moment in which some feelings are realized and finally put into words.

—

 

 

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, you reached over in the dark and checked your phone’s screen, squinting as the brightness hurt your eyes.

_3:32 am._

When you looked over your shoulder, there was no sign of your boyfriend or his alien ‘other’ sleeping next to you. The blankets and pillow were untouched on the other side of the bed. It was so late and yet you were still alone. Usually Venom had returned by now, if everything had gone well with their nightly patrol of the city…

Perhaps Eddie had gone back to his own place, too tired to crawl all the way back to yours? But he always texted you if something came up and he couldn’t make it. You looked back at your phone, in case your tired eyes had missed a notification.

_0 new messages._

The two of you still had your own separate apartments to speak of but you saw each other as often as possible. He almost always stopped by after you got out of work in the evening, to grab a bite to eat or talk about what happened that day. You’d grown quite close over the past two months, as it turned out…

 _Oh, god… what if something’s wrong? Where could they be?_  You wondered, the worry settling in like a wash of cold water against your chest. Sitting there, alone in the dark so late at night, it began to feel harder and harder to breathe. You considered calling them, but you wouldn’t want to blow their cover if they were trying to stay quiet and unnoticed.

What could you do, if they needed help?

What could you possibly do as a weak little human?

Before your insecurities and fear berated you any further in your vulnerable state, you suddenly heard a heavy thump from out in the direction of the living room. By the time you heard the creaking slide of the window being pushed open, you had already thrown off your blankets and hauled your ass out of bed. 

When you finally reached your living room after hurrying barefoot down the hall, you saw the black shape of Venom sagging on the floor by the couch. The cold night air wafted in through the open window behind him, chilling you to the bone. 

He was basically on his hands and knees, his hulking body visibly shuddering as he struggled to hold himself up.

“ _Venom!_  Oh my god, what happened?” you gasped, running to his side, “Are you okay?”

When you touched his shoulder reassuringly, you felt something unusually wet against your palm. When you drew your hand back, you saw it was covered in blood. It was still warm and slightly sticky, meaning it was fresh. Your heart dropped like a ton of bricks.

Venom was breathing heavily, air raking in and out of his lungs. The blood was dripping off of him, pooling slowly on the linoleum floor.

 **“ _Don’t worry, (your name). Not OUR blood…”_** he chuckled, trying his best to soothe your obvious anxiety. 

“What happened?” you repeated, your words coming out almost choked as you cupped his face tenderly, coaxing him to look up at you. His eyes appeared slightly more clouded than usual, like there was a wearied film draped over them.

 **“ _Attempted robbery downtown, bunch of crooks… One of them had a flamethrower… But we’re fine. We burned them right back_ ,”** he explained, baring his sharp teeth in a dangerous smile.

You winced, finally catching the scents of fire and burned flesh that still clung to him, musty and warm. The aroma of death that he carried was nauseating.

“ _Oh_ ,” you said with a mix of relief and continued worry. He seemed okay…enough, but he was still in quite the sorry state. (You’d already had the conversation about the risks of Venom’s nightly escapades and the futility of trying to convince him to stop entirely. You only asked that he would be as safe as possible, and he promised that he would… That didn’t mean it didn’t make you anxious as all hell to think of him facing off against criminals and mutants and who knows what in this crazy city.)

“…Let’s get you cleaned up, come on,” you said gently, taking a hold of his arm and helping him to his feet. You did your best to support his considerable weight when he leaned on you, struggling to walk straight as you led him slowly down the hall. He was shivering in your arms, his dark flesh seeming to roll under your grip like it was having trouble staying in place.

He must’ve been bloody enough that it was still dripping off of him as he walked, because you kept stepping in little warm, wet puddles with your bare feet. The sensation was –  _unpleasant_ , to say the least, but you hardly even noticed it when you were so concerned for his wellbeing. Venom had never come home in  _this_  rough of shape before.

The symbiote felt ‘loose’ like a poorly-tailored suit that didn’t fit. It was so thin in places, you could see patches of Eddie’s skin underneath.

You managed to help Venom into the bathroom and over to the tub.

“In here. Just – sit down, nice and easy,” you murmured gently, one of your hands holding his arm while your other pressed to his lower back to help him over the white porcelain edge of the bath. He sat down heavily, sighing with the effort of movement. His legs had to bend at the knees and his chest and shoulders extended far above the top of the tub. It was humorously obvious that it was constructed for a human more of your stature than the massive girth of a glistening, gooey alien.

Under the unflattering fluorescent lighting of the bathroom, you saw all too well how thickly he was coated with the blood of the bad people he had disposed of tonight. It was all over him, spattered violently like a grisly Jackson Pollock painting. He was still shaking slightly, you noticed, the symbiote seeming to hang off of him in places like slimy ropes.

 _My poor boys…_  you thought to yourself, your throat feeling too tight to say the words out loud.

You turned the water on, letting it run against your hand for a second to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Then you pulled the toggle and made it pour out of the showerhead instead of the faucet. The gush of the water was concentrated mostly on his chest and his lap so the spray didn’t pelt him in the face. You tugged the shower curtain closed around the two of you to make sure there wasn’t too much of mess, tucking it in beside him except for where you sat on the edge of the tub by his head.

Next you grabbed a washcloth and moistened it in the stream, gently sliding it along his jaw and the side of his neck, across his broad shoulders, anywhere the water didn’t reach on its own.

Venom released a deep rumbling sigh at your touch, his white eyes half-closed as he leaned into the palm of your hand that you pressed softly to the corner of his jaw to support his head. The blood came away with some light scrubbing, though you had to repeatedly rinse the washcloth so that it was actually cleaning him instead of just smearing the wet gore around.

The water ran red down the drain for far too long before it started to be clear at last.

Once all of the blood was gone and you could see his oily black skin and his white veins again without anything obscuring them, you switched the water flow back to the faucet instead of the shower, plugging the drain so that the tub would begin to fill. It was nice and warm so that he could soak and soothe his aching muscles. After five minutes or so, it was about as full as it was going to get the risk of washing over the edge. 

The water level barely reached his chest because he was so big.

Venom heaved a growling sigh and settled back into the tub as comfortably as he could, head resting back against the wall with a smile curling the corners of his toothy mouth.

You grabbed a towel and folded it behind his head as a pillow, because the cold tiled wall was far from plushy for a rest. With the flow of the water stopped, all was quiet in the room except for the sound of Venom’s even breathing. His white eyes were peacefully closed. You swallowed unevenly, finally feeling like you could relax a little now that the situation felt slightly more under control. Your heart was still racing but that just needed a little more time.

 ** _“…Thank you_ ,”** Venom murmured to you, his voice low and level. When he opened his eyes to look at you, they were much clearer than earlier, assuaging any lingering fears you had left over.

“Of course,” you replied sincerely, leaning forward to press a careful kiss to his forehead. God, you were just so relieved that he was okay.

Venom closed his eyes again and settled back, looking like he just might fall asleep in a few more minutes.

You lingered a bit longer, happy to see him settled in the bathtub before you, all clean and warm and comfortable. Then…perhaps he wanted some time alone to soak and relax? That was how you preferred your hot baths, with some solitude. You didn’t want to hover over him like a worried nurse – any more than you already had – so you turned on the edge of the tub and stood, preparing to leave.

_There’s more Godiva chocolates in the pantry, I could grab him some of those – and then maybe get the Swiffer out and try to clean up some of the blood on the floor before it really sinks in there good…_

**_“(Your name),”_**  Venom spoke before you’d gotten three feet away from the tub, gently interrupting the to-do list you were forming in your head. (You never got tired of hearing him say your name with that deep, rumbling voice of his.)

“Hmm?”

 ** _“…You’re more than welcome to join us, if you wish,_ ”** he said cordially, gesturing with one clawed hand toward the interior of the tub that had a very inviting steam wafting out of it, **“ _Come on in, the water’s fine._ ”**

His use of such a human idiom made you giggle. The release of tension that it provided was quite welcome after how strained you had been waiting for him to come home and finding him covered in blood when he finally did so. 

_Sure, it’s 4:45 in the morning now, might as well take a bath, right?_

“…All right, scoot over,” you said with a joking smile, as if he had anywhere to go in such a small space.

He grinned as you tugged your t-shirt over your head and dropped it to the bathroom floor with a soft rustle. Your shorts and underwear joined the pile of discarded clothing as you walked back across the cold tile to the side of the tub. Your pace quickened with the chill of the air against your uncovered skin, making you draw the curtain aside with a light yank of your hand as you hurried into the warmth of the water and closed it tightly behind you.

You gasped at the sudden heat as the water washed against your legs and around your waist as you sat down in his lap, making some of it slosh over the edge of the tub onto the floor. 

What a mess tonight was turning out to be.

 _Ah well. I’ve got a lot of cleaning to do anyway, some water isn’t gonna hurt all that much…_  you thought dismissively, instead focusing on the sight of Venom sitting safe and warm before you in the tub, home at last. That fact that he was here with you now was more important than any superficial damage that could be done to the floor in your apartment.

You reached for the washcloth you had been using earlier, dipping it back into the water again and then trailing it across the broad expanse of his chest. The wetness made his ebony skin glisten even more than usual in the light streaming through the shower curtain, like some kind of wet latex. The water droplets almost glimmered like little jewels. You traced along some of his white veins, drawing little patterns against his flesh as you washed along his shoulders and his neck.

Venom released another rumbling sigh of pleasure, resting his head back against the towel you’d given to him and closing his eyes so that they were contented white slits. You continued to wash him gently, sweeping the cloth along his thick arms and rubbing circles against his abdomen. The symbiote seemed to be solidifying successfully, appearing more secure on Eddie’s person. They both seemed to be looking better all around.

You felt like you could’ve just washed him like this forever. The easy, rhythmic movement of your arms and the softness of the cloth were so soothing to all three of you. The warmth of the water and the firmness of his body beneath you were comforting, like a cozy bed. The fact that it was so late was finally catching up to you, making your eyelids feel heavier as you massaged him gently. 

Venom shifted, sliding a bit further down into the tub and wrapping his big arms around you, drawing you down against his chest and tucking your head under his chin. You settled into his embrace without protest, hanging the washcloth on the side of the tub lethargically.

The soft thump of his heartbeat in your ear was like a lullaby, soothing all of the worry and fear from earlier tonight when you were alone. 

Venom held you close, running his broad hands along your sides and across your back so gently. The warmth of his touch worked in tandem with the heat and slickness of the water, feeling absolutely wonderful. With one clawed finger, he brushed your hair back out of your face, lightly grazing your cheek in the process. Your eyelids began to droop closed. God, he was making you melt…

A thought came to you then, from somewhere deep within all that warmth and relief at having him safe at home with you at last. You thought about how…it was no surprise that you could adore someone’s company when there was such pleasure to be had. It was “easy” to love feeling such ecstasy as was felt with a lover like Venom. Sometimes that pleasure was more than enough for people, and that was all that they wanted. But…something was different this time. Something in addition to all of the pleasure he brought you in the physical sense.

You worried about him when he was out cleaning up the streets, putting himself in harm’s way for the good of others. No one got you all flustered as you got when it came to him. You couldn’t wait to see him again when he was away. You never got tired of his company. You thought about him frequently, even for something as mundane as wondering if he would enjoy the new kind of chocolate you found for him. You felt comfort and safety in his presence the likes of which you’d never known before. 

All three of you agreed you were “too good together” to leave it at a one-night-stand, but this – This was so much more than just enjoying some sexual thrills. This was…

“Venom?” you said softly, your voice almost a whisper, your eyes open wide at the magnitude of your sudden realization. Your face flushed with warmth and your heartbeat quickened, racing in your chest.

**_“What is it, Sweetness?”_ **

You took a deep breath as you prepared yourself to say the words aloud, your lips parted in anticipation.

“…I love you.”

There was a brief pause that followed, Venom’s body stiffening beneath you as he processed what you had just said.

Without realizing it, you held your breath as you waited.

 ** _“…We love you too, (your name),”_  **he replied, clutching you closer with his big arms, squeezing you tight and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

You laughed, muffling the sound into his chest as your heart swelled with a joy so strong that it filled you to the point of overflowing, making your eyes well with tears. 

No other words needed to be said.  The silence was comfortable and peaceful and so very affectionate. You stayed there together in the tub until the water began to grow lukewarm and your fingers and toes got wrinkled. You were basically half-asleep so Venom wrapped you in a towel and held you in his arms as he dried himself off, draining the water and turning off the light as he left the bathroom.

He cradled you to his chest as he walked down the hall to the bedroom, setting you gently on the foot of the bed. You swayed with sleep, your eyes fluttering as you tried to sit up straight for a moment more. Venom took your soft fleece robe out of your closet and wrapped you in it quickly so that he could remove the damp towel without exposing you to the cold of the air. You yawned, crawling back toward the pillows and yanking your covers down so you could get in.

Venom joined you on the bed, the springs groaning with his weight as he cuddled up next to you and pulled the covers up around your shoulders. He held you close to his chest, his strong arms wrapped around you securely.  

 ** _“Goodnight, Sweetness,”_**  he purred, pressing his lips to yours in a loving kiss.

“G’night,” you mumbled in reply, kissing him once more before you closed your eyes and let yourself sink into a blissful sleep. 

You had both earned the rest, without a doubt. 

 

—-


	7. The Apartment Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the symbiote have been away on a business trip, chasing a reporting lead, and they are finally on their way back to Reader who misses them terribly. They get back sooner than she plans, so their dessert isn’t ready. The three improvise and have some heated fun in the kitchen anyway to celebrate being together again. ^_^  
> A bit more Eddie-centric chapter for those who wanted more screen-time for him. Inspiration is largely due to SkateDate67791 and her Venom x reader fic "Chocolate and Pleasure." Highly recommended.

 

 

\---

 

“ _And… mix to a smooth consistency_ , “ you said aloud, reading the final line of directions on the back of the box of brownie mix like you had your own cooking show with a captivated audience. You’d added the eggs and the cooking oil and the chocolaty baking powder just like you were supposed to. Now just came the job of the mixing spoon and a little “elbow grease” on your part. You mixed it enthusiastically, the sweet scent of cocoa filling your nose.

You’d gotten everything washed and chopped and ready for dinner. Now all that was left was dessert. With a quick glance at the clock, it looked like you had timed everything just about right for it to be ready when Eddie and the Symbiote returned home.

 _Excellent,_ you thought, giddy with excitement at the thought of seeing them again. The oven was pre-heated and the baking pan was sprayed. All that was left was to pour the—

It was then that you heard the bolt on your apartment door turning, much to your surprise.

In walked Eddie Brock wearing a beautifully glossy “leather” jacket that you were very familiar with by now – it was one of the preferred forms that his alien companion, the Symbiote, liked to take while out in public. He was carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and pulling his wheeled suitcase with the other.

“Hey, babe!” he said with a delighted smile, his expression changing when he noticed the scents of your dinner preparations in the air, “ _Yum_ , something smells good.”

“You’re home early,” you replied with a twinge of distress, “Damn it, I wanted this done before you got here.”

Eddie chuckled dismissively, leaving his suitcase by the door and setting the bag of groceries on one of the kitchen chairs as he made his way over to you to see what you were up to.

“Traffic was actually really light,” he explained with a smirk. You wondered if he had even driven, since Venom could’ve swung from building to building in half the time. He came up behind you while you were still stirring the brownie mix and wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing an affectionate kiss to your neck.

“Don’t worry, babe. This is still the nicest surprise…” he murmured against your hair, “You’re so sweet to do this for us.”

You smiled and held still for a moment, settling back into the feel of his embrace because you had missed it so much while he was away. His arms were just as strong and solid as you remembered, holding you so closely so that you could feel his warmth.

While you were a tad distracted, Eddie reached around and dipped his finger into the brownie batter, sucking it into his mouth and groaning happily.

The sound resonated against your ear, making your cheeks feel warmer in response as it brought to mind other such occasions where he had made similar noises.

“Leave some for the brownies,” you scolded with a shaky laugh, feeling a bit flustered.

“We can’t help it, it tastes _so good_ …” Eddie murmured warmly, moving closer to you so that you were pinned between his body and the edge of the counter. With one hand, he swept your hair to the side. With the other, he dipped his fingers into the chocolaty batter again and smeared it onto the side of your neck. While you stiffened at the cool wetness, Eddie leaned in and sucked it off your skin, soft lips and warm tongue working in tandem to taste your throat. 

You accidentally dropped the mixing spoon as you gasped softly at the sensation. 

Activities of an erotic nature were certainly on your itinerary for the day of Eddie and the Symbiote’s return, but you had expected them to take place much later in the evening. You’d wanted to put on something a little fancier than a t-shirt and loose cotton shorts, maybe open up a bottle of wine – but it seemed your boyfriend(s) couldn’t wait any longer. 

“ _C’mere, babe_ ,” Eddie spoke into your ear, his voice all low and husky.

He took a firm hold of your hips and spun you around so that you were facing him. Then his big hands lifted you easily off the floor and sat you on a clean section of the countertop. Before you even had time to get settled in place, Eddie drew your knees apart and moved between them, gripping your ass and pressing himself recklessly close to you.

When you parted your lips to gasp at his sudden passion, his mouth met yours in a hungry kiss. The sound of your moan was muffled as a result, the chocolaty taste of the brownie batter filling your mouth with the hot wetness of his tongue. God, his lips were so full and soft, it made his kisses just – _decadent_. After a few weeks apart, the taste and feel of him was all the sweeter and you relished it without holding back.

Eddie kissed you over and over again, fisting a hand in your hair to keep you close. The muscles of your thighs began to tighten on either side of his waist, trying to pull him even closer. Your head was already starting to swim with a delightful fuzziness that blurred your thoughts together. Your face was flushed with warmth as Eddie groaned into your mouth. When he finally drew back after a frenzied few moments, he rested his forehead against yours for a few seconds as he tried to catch his breath.

“ _Haah…Missed you_ ,” you managed, your voice throaty as you felt your lips tingle faintly in response to all of the kisses.

Eddie chuckled in response, his blue eyes flashing excitedly as he took in the beautiful sight of your blushing cheeks and tangled hair. Without looking away from you, he pulled the bowl of brownie mix closer and dipped his fingers in once again, reaching up and smearing it generously across your lips. Though some responsible part of you was considering the fact that the final product of dessert was at stake and that surely a mess would be made if things continued in this manner, the rest of you just couldn’t muster the will to care. Eddie kissed you super deeply, grinding on you with the front of his pants pressed firmly between your legs.

“ _Mmnmff-!_ ” you squeaked, your toes curling in response to his ministrations. The batter made your lips slick and wet and sticky as the two of you shamelessly feasted on each other. Amidst the sweet taste of the chocolate swirling between your mouths, he wrapped his lips around your tongue and sucked hard enough to make you shudder in his arms.

 _Oh, god,_ you thought, your eyes rolling back a little with pleasure.

Seeing as you were wearing some loose pajama shorts, it wasn’t challenging at all for Eddie to slide his non-chocolate-smeared hand in through the leg so that he could touch you. His calloused knuckles grazed the sensitive skin of your inner thigh in the process. Your body shook slightly as he stroked you with his fingertips through your underwear, your legs tightening on either side of his waist as the tension within you started to climb. Your pulse quickened in response to the pressure, throbbing between your legs in excited reply.

“ _Haah-Ah!_ ” you whimpered, shivering with feeling as he used one hand to cup your cheek and hold you steady while he teased you with the other, sliding his palm up and down your vulva as the wetness of your arousal started to seep through the fabric of your underwear. The way he was holding your gaze and watching every sign of pleasure that passed across your face was so embarrassingly erotic. When he pressed the pad of his thumb over your clitoris, you had to bite your bottom lip to keep your moan from being too loud. 

“ _Mmmn…_ ” Eddie purred with sinful satisfaction, “We love the sounds you make… _Fuck_ , you’re _so hot…_ ”

He pulled your underwear to the side so that he could touch you directly, sliding his finger along your pulsing folds. He played you like a harp and it made you tilt your head back dreamily in response. Just a little more teasing and he slipped his finger inside at last, making you gasp as your legs clenched strongly around him. You couldn’t help it, your body was tightening like a bowstring, but it made it harder for him to move his hand trapped between the two of you.

“Damn, wouldn’t it be nice if we had _more hands_ so that we could please you properly? What an _outlandish thought_ ,” Eddie said with an amusing note of sarcasm, as if he wasn’t bonded with a gooey second-skin from beyond the stars.

You giggled excitedly as glistening black tendrils grew outward from his shoulders and reached to curl around your bare knees and hold your legs wide open. Other tentacles slid to press against your lower back and engulf your arms, helping to lean you back on the table without straining yourself at all. Another tendril snaked up your spine to cradle the back of your head, making your scalp tingle at its touch. The symbiote supported your weight so all you had to do was enjoy what was taking place.

While you were held still with a gently undulating mass of warm goo, Eddie now had adequate room to slide another finger inside of you. The pace of his hand steadily quickened until you were gasping for breath, the muscles of your inner thighs twitching beneath your skin. After your time away from your lovers, your body was aching for release so much so that it wouldn’t last much longer.

“You’re _so hot and wet_ for us – _God_ , we missed you _so much_ ,” Eddie groaned, leaning in toward you as your stomach tightened with arousal at his words. His voice was so sexy when it got all low and husky like it was now. He shoved the bottom of your shirt up to your neck, grinning brazenly at you when he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra. His blue eyes were so wickedly pleased, it made you blush even though it was simply because no one _wanted_ to wear a bra if they weren’t going out of the house that day. He’d caught you in a “pajama day” even though you had a nice dress picked out for this evening, but he seemed none too upset by your current choice of garb.

Eddie got another little scoop of brownie batter on his fingertips and smeared it across your left breast, leaning down so that he could suck it off with savoring strokes of his tongue. Chocolate was getting all over you, dribbling down your quivering stomach. While his mouth focused on one half of your chest, he saw to your other nipple with his free hand, the chocolaty mess left on his fingers making his touch wet and gooey.

As if that weren’t enough, he then began to flex his fingers deep within you so that he teased your sweet spot with every thrust. Your legs were shaking, your muscles twitching just beneath your feverish skin. You were gritting your teeth to try and keep quiet, but your breathless moans kept slipping through. The symbiote was escalating your sensory experience, seeming to vibrate subtly where it touched you with a soft, affectionate hum. You were so close, just a little bit more…

“ _Babe, open your eyes – we wanna see you cum,_ ” Eddie purred to you, his request making you whine with both embarrassment and arousal.

When you looked up to meet his gaze, your lips parted to suck in little gasps of air, he surprised you by suddenly filling your mouth with his chocolate-covered fingers. There was so much of it that some batter dripped messily down your chin. You groaned, slathering your tongue across his fingers to lap up the brownie mix and swallowing not once but twice to get it all down. The taste of the chocolate was so strong, it added an unbearably sweet edge to the pleasure rushing through you.

You looked deep into his blue eyes as you sucked on his fingers, seeing just how badly he wanted to please you and how very much he loved you.

It was then that the tight coil of tension in your gut finally snapped, your release washing over you with a wave of prickling heat that took your breath away. You came so hard that you were glad that Eddie had stuffed his fingers into your mouth to quiet you, otherwise you would’ve been far too loud for this hour in the afternoon in an apartment complex. When your muscles clenched all over, you accidentally bit down on the knuckles between your teeth.

“ _Ow,_ damn!” Eddie said, shaking his hand out comically after you finally slackened with relief.

“I’m sorry,” you replied, laughing breathlessly as your muscles jumped with orgasmic little aftershocks under your skin.

“It was a risk we had to take,” Eddie said bravely as he leaned in close to you so that he could press his chocolate-smeared lips to yours. You sighed dreamily at the kiss as it emphasized just how sweet this reunion had been in more ways than one. Gently, he withdrew his hand from between your legs, letting your sodden underwear and shorts fall weakly back into place. Then he drew you gently forward off of the table, onto the floor, and into his arms to give you a good, tender hug now that you were together again. It was a good thing that he was holding you up because your legs were a bit wobbly after your romantic exertions.

Pressed against him, you could feel how hard he was through his pants that pressed against your waist.

“ _Looks like someone else is in need of relief_ ,” you purred, drawing back just enough so that you could unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans.

Eddie’s breath stuttered in his chest as you pushed his pants and underwear down to his ankles so that his cock was free, already red and throbbing. When you turned and rubbed your cotton-clad ass against him to entice him to continue, it made him groan aloud.

“ _Ahh, what did we do to deserve you?_ ” he asked raggedly as you bent over to rest your arms on the counter as you pressed all your weight back into grinding against him. His hands trembled just a tad as he gripped your hips and started to thrust himself forward in sync with your tantalizing motions. You bit your lower lip to smother an eager little snicker.

It was so satisfying to know that they both wanted you so badly. It made you press yourself back against Eddie’s cock even harder.

The symbiote provided assistance by taking a hold of your shorts and underwear with some fondling tentacles and sliding them down your legs, hurling the dampened garments to the side as you lifted your feet to allow their complete removal. Then those same tendrils slid up your bare legs and along your sides, lacing all across your body like a spider’s web so that the alien could pulse and squeeze your flesh wherever it wished. You whimpered as you felt small, toothy alien mouths each with a long tongue of their own lapping at the smears of chocolate that remained on your stomach and chest.

Then the cosmic creature pooled part of its malleable body in front of you on the table like a glistening oil spill, overtaking your arms and securing them to the countertop for an exciting touch of bondage. You couldn’t have stood up from your bent over position even if you’d wanted to. Your fingers clawed lightly at the surface of the table with excitement beneath your gooey bonds, shivering a little with how firmly the symbiote was holding you in place for its host to enjoy. 

“Feels like you’re ready,” Eddie murmured warmly behind you, teasingly rubbing the head of his cock along your entrance that was obviously wet and waiting. You could feel the juices of your arousal dribbling down your bare legs to the floor. You turned your head and looked back at him over your shoulder, giving him a playful wink as you wiggled your ass back and forth once more for good measure. It was clear that he was quite ready as well, judging by the way his cock was heated and throbbing in time with his heartbeat against your skin.

Eddie gripped your hips and slid inside you at last with one slow thrust that made you mewl and shudder. He rolled his pelvis forward, giving you both a moment to savor the feeling of being united so fully once again. Then he began to pump himself in and out, building up a steady rhythm that let you hear the slap of his flesh greeting yours. He leaned down to press his chest along your back, nipping at your shoulder through your shirt.

“Haagh! _Hagngh!_ ” you groaned, riding out his thrusts as they rocked you into the counter with his strength. It was fortunate that the symbiote had pooled itself across the tabletop around your arms and against your chest to protect you from the hard surface, like a cushion against the force. The alien creature participated further by reaching out and dipping a tentacle into the bowl of brownie batter, turning back to you and sliding it deep into your mouth, vibrating gently on your tongue.

You swallowed roughly, moaning around the tendril as the sweetness of the chocolate swam down your throat. Your legs began to shake, your feet struggling to stay in place along the floor as pleasure washed through you with every thrust. The way that your lovers were working in tandem, one at each end of you, was just – unbearably delicious. You inhaled sharply through your nose as the symbiote’s gooey black webs tightened across your chest, squeezing your nipples with delightful precision.

“ _Ah, fuck!_ – _You feel so good, (your name),_ ” Eddie groaned, panting for breath as his fingers dug passionately into the skin of your hips, “ _Agghh, you’re squeezing us so much…_ ”

The symbiote hummed with agreement wherever its tendrils touched you, both where its webbing clung to your skin and where its chocolaty tendril stroked your tongue.

Your stomach was clenched with arousal, your mind going blank as your blood surged excitedly through your veins. The muscles of your inner thighs were twitching beneath your skin as your body was wound tighter and tighter, aching for release as a tingling heat overtook you. Eddie’s cock felt different than Venom’s, just for the simple fact that it was made of a completely different sort of organic material. Still, it was also hot and hard and terribly talented when it came to filling you with pleasure. 

It was strange how there was such a difference between them when it came to the ways that they loved you, and yet… not that much of a difference at all.

Feeling you shake and knowing that you were close, the two of them must have thought of a way to push you over that tantalizing edge. The symbiote pooled itself beneath your feet, pressing upward and lifting your ass so that the angle of Eddie’s thrusts reached a whole new level of depth and pleasure. You lurched with a broken moan, your eyes rolling back again as your legs jerked violently.

_Holy shit—_

The symbiote’s powerful grasp held your feet still with your legs spread, otherwise you would’ve been jolting and clenching and kicking uncontrollably. Every thrust sent a shock of sensations lancing through you, sharp and sweet. Your nails dug at the surface of the counter, seeking something to grab onto. It was perfect when the mass of pulsing ooze that was surrounding your hands shape-shifted to lace its clawed fingers with yours, allowing you to grip something solid to ride out the waves of pleasure.

The tips of your fingers and toes were tingling. The tentacle in your mouth muffled your swearing and your words of thanks and praise, but the sentiment was certainly obvious to your lovers. Eddie quickened the pace of his thrusting, making your voice shoot up to a higher pitch as it became harder to breathe with the strength and frequency of each impact. The symbiote caressed you and vibrated across your skin wherever it wished, creating a sensational experience that made you shiver and clench without ceasing.

“ _Fuck, Babe,_ we’re gonna cum!” Eddie groaned, his hips pounding against your ass, his hands gripping you so tightly to hold you even closer.

You moaned loudly around the tentacle in your mouth in agreement as the heat and tension within you reached their peak. The prickling numbness of release spread outward from your core in a breathless rush. Your orgasm overtook you just as Eddie poured himself within you, his hips lurching to stillness as the hot wetness filled you to the brim. Your muscles locked hard, making you throw your head back and cry out in ecstasy as your walls clenched tightly around his cock, drawing out every last moment of pleasure that you shared.

The symbiote held you relatively still as your whole body shook, your legs quaking with tension as the last of your spasms tore through you. You held tightly onto its pulsing hands, its grip squeezing you in return as your knuckles went white. Eddie’s hips jerked with his last few thrusts, his arms wrapping around your stomach as he leaned into your back again, his breathless moans soft and sultry in your ear.

At last your muscles relaxed, the tension slipping away and leaving a heated tingling sensation in its wake. Your legs were still shaking as you leaned into the countertop for support. The symbiote’s tendrils were basically the only things keeping you from collapsing on your weakened knees. The tentacle slid from between your lips at last, letting you gasp for breath just like Eddie was, the two of you still trembling together.

“ _Haah…haah…_ Oh, (your name), that was…” he sighed against your shoulder, seeming unable to find the best way to complete his sentence. 

You smiled at the thought of leaving a journalist at a loss for words. It made you blush with an erotic pride that you hid behind your tangled hair.

Eddie stood up slowly, running his palms across the feverish skin of your bare back, down to your ass so that he could hold you still as he pulled his cock out gently. You moaned at the movement with your lingering sensitivity, your body not wanting to let him go. In his absence, you felt the warmth of his cum beginning to dribble down your thigh.

The symbiote drew back from your arms, releasing its hold on you so that you could stand up straight as well, though of course you swayed from being bent over and pounded so hard. The muscles of your thighs were still jumping just beneath your skin with the exertion of being wound so tightly. You could feel a slight ache already forming in your shoulders and hips, but you didn’t regret it one bit.

When you turned to look at them, Eddie drew you into a hug, wrapping his arms around you and pressing your face into his chest while the symbiote tendrils coiled around you both, squeezing affectionately. You giggled against Eddie’s rumpled jacket, breathing in the smell of his cologne and the lingering aroma of chocolate.

“We love you, (your name),” he murmured into your tousled hair, running a hand up and down your back as if he just couldn’t be touching you enough. The symbiote tendrils wrapped around you both gave a little squeeze to emphasize the truth in its host’s words.

“Love you, too…” you sighed, smiling delightedly to yourself, “…both of you.”

Eddie pressed a tender kiss to your forehead and released his hold on you only after a long moment, the symbiote’s tendrils drawing back and disappearing into the leather jacket’s surface as if nothing had ever happened. The two of you went about composing yourselves, Eddie pulling his pants back up while you went over to retrieve your shorts and underwear from where they had been discarded onto the floor.

When you were dressed and the impulse to giggle about what had just transpired had mostly passed, you turned back to the mixing bowl on the counter. You frowned when you saw that most of the batter was gone or smeared on the counter or on your body somewhere. The symbiote must’ve eaten a couple mouthfuls while you were…distracted.

“Well, not that that wasn’t fun, but what are we going to have for dessert now?” you asked, looking at Eddie expectantly.

“Don’t worry, Babe. I got ya’ covered,” he said with a grin, strolling over to the bag of groceries he’d brought in earlier and pulling out a fresh box of brownie mix. 

“Pfft,” you snorted with a raised eyebrow, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you planned this?”

Eddie didn’t say anything, just gave you a cheeky grin and a playful wink that made you smile in spite of yourself.

You sighed, rolling your eyes and shaking your head a little.

So dessert was going to be ready in time after all. Onward with the romantic evening you had planned. Well, you couldn’t properly enjoy dinner when you felt this…sticky so it seemed like getting cleaned up was a good way to proceed. You had chocolate smeared all over your neck and chest and there was still cum dripping out into your underwear so you kept your thighs pressed firmly together. Your hair was tangled and there was a sheen of sweat across your skin.

“…I’m gonna hop in the shower,” you said, blushing faintly about the state you were in.

“I’ll get the next batch of brownies in the oven, then,” Eddie said, opening the box and pulling the mixing bowl closer so that he could reach.

“Thanks,” you replied, making your way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Your legs were still a little bit of a jelly consistency so you sincerely hoped you weren’t swaying at all while you walked. Once inside the bathroom, you placed a towel within reached and stripped out of your clothes, stepping into the warm spray of the water and scrubbing yourself good. You washed your hair and made sure to get every last smear of chocolate left on your skin.

It had probably been about ten minutes at this point. You were clean but the water felt so nice. Eddie probably finished mixing the brownies by now and most likely had them in the oven. Ah, they were going to taste so good after a romantic dinner together…

Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked aside, making you jump with shock. Venom stood before you, his hulking black form eclipsing the bathroom light overhead. He stepped into the shower with you and closed the curtain behind him, the water pouring off of his glistening skin in streams.

“ ** _Our turn,_** ” he said, sliding his long tongue across his teeth.

“But the—” you started to say, worried once again that dessert was on the line for the second time this evening.

Venom picked you up effortlessly and pressed you back against the slick wall of the shower, making you gasp at the swiftness of the movement.

“ ** _There are exactly twenty minutes before the timer goes off to indicate the chocolate morsels have finished baking… We wish to see how many orgasms we can give you before time is up.”_**

You gulped, a shaky breath squeezing from your lips... and you smiled.

 

\---  



End file.
